


System 21: The Origin

by KMRamos021



Series: System 21 Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Out of Character, Will add more tags as I go along, a little bit of heartbreak, a little bit of kissing, a little bit of laughs maybe, i dont know how to tag XD, some fourth wall breaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMRamos021/pseuds/KMRamos021
Summary: So what happens if your computer has a special ability to generate sentient life within itself, turning simple ones and zeroes in a game into a living universe?One, you play a gameTwo, game comes alive behind the scenesThree, you UninstalledFour... ChaosWill your living game characters be able to survive the apocalypse you imposed on them using their special abilities or... Something else happens?Come meet the System 21 family and be a part of their adventure to find out what is happening with their world and, of course, of them finding love.Important: Some of them are aware of you, dear readers. Who knows, what you will say MIGHT change their story... For better or worse.Updates: Twice a week if not every day
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: System 21 Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769917
Comments: 58
Kudos: 12





	1. System 21

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to loverofpiggies/Crayon/YOLO Queen for the lovely characters Error and Fresh as well as Fresh Virus concept
> 
> Toby Fox for Undertale
> 
> My sister for the support(she also writes here, check her out zerozaki_Zen)
> 
> P.S This is my first work here in AO3 and hope you will enjoy it as I enjoyed writing it :)

System 21 is a laptop computer system existing in [...] which contains a very interesting ability and shares a very interesting story.

How it came to be, no one knows. It just suddenly materialized in a well-known mall, looking like your run-of-the-mill laptop computer. Reproducing a price tag, it placed itself on sale before it got sold to [...] who was in the market to replace their old and broken laptop.

The very first game it ran was a game called Undertale.

The owner, [...], was unaware of the System's abilities. One of its abilities activated the moment [...] played the game. It scanned [...]'s emotions, likes, dislikes, personality and more.

Data gathered from the scan had churned inside System 21 creating characters from the game with a mix of [...]'s conscienceness. A small Undertale universe began to form in one of the countless pockets of the System's void.

System 21 Undertale is born.

During gameplay, the characters would go about their businesses. Following the game's codes to the T. However, the moment [...] exits the game and/or shuts down System 21, the characters existing were gifted with free will and their own conscienceness. Therefore, the codes binding them to their game is null and how the other systems outside of System 21 portray them to be is also null.

System 21's creations may look like the characters you've all known and loved. But they may not act like them most of the times due to the mix of data gathered from [...].

From the previous scans, System 21 had correlated the fact that [...] already finished the game from their old laptop and got the Neutral and Pacifist ending. Data gathered also depicted [...]'s reluctance to achieve the Genocide route and had to make do with gameplays of others.

Connecting the data, System 21 divined a sense of understanding to the way [...] was playing: Pacifist route >> when nearing end game >> reset >> Pacifist route and the whole cycle repeats itself.

With all the resets happening and with [...] having different data aura scans during every playthrough, System 21 began to shape and reshape the Undertale universe. The game retained everything it originally is during player's gameplay but the moment when it's outside the game, everything wasn't the same anymore. Most especially to Frisk and Chara.

Chara became a non-evil entity outside of the game due to the constant activation of the Pacifist route. Frisk still embodies kindness and patience but now Chara embodies sass and temper.

Additionally, since [...] isn't finishing the game till the end of the Pacifist route, Frisk and Chara are unable to return to the Underground outside of gameplay. They have a special place in a seperate void where no one from the game can get in and out, to and from the Underground. A place where not one of the game codes could reach to maintain certain attributes. Like aging.

Outside of the game, monsters from the Underground aren't bound by their roles anymore. However, their game codes are maintaining them to look like themselves during gameplay. They cannot age or die or change.

In Frisk and Chara's case, they are slowly aging up. What's worse, they cannot tell their friends and families from the Underground about it. Not until [...] gets to have them finish a route.

Days passed, [...] suddenly stopped playing.

Little did [...] knows, what they did had garnered consequences to their Undertale universe.


	2. They're Gone

It has been [...] days since the player stopped playing the game. Frisk and Chara desperately missed everyone in the Underground.

There is nothing in the void that is worth doing other than huddling somewhere in the void's darkness. Save for the spotlight that hovers above them wherever they go, the whole place is pitch black.

Unfortunate as it may seem, Frisk always perceives a silver lining. At least she and Chara are together. Having each other for company.

*Whoosh*

Well, they only had each other for company... Sometimes.

They looked up from their usual position and brightened up at the sight of one of their usual visitors.

"Error!" they got up and ran towards him, sharply stopping six feet away from him. They didn't want to be reminded of what will happen whenever they get near him like on their first meeting.

.....

It was pitch black in the void, as black as it always was, save for the blinding white light illuminating their position like a spotlight.

Frisk and Chara had given up counting the days when the player will arrive. They lost count after reaching a hundred but it's probably just months, or maybe years?, from the Natural World where the player resides. System 21 time is crazy. Or maybe not so crazy at all. It's just time in System 21 is irrelevant.

Chara scoffed. "Our curse of awareness is a fucking joke."

"Chara, you know it's a gift from the System." Frisk chided, even though deep down, she also wanted to agree with Chara.

"Oh, go suck a lemon, Frisk. You know I know what you feel deep inside. You better be thankful cause I'm the one letting it out for you."

Frisk was about to respond when...

*Whoosh*

"Whoa. It's so dark in here, I can't even see myself... Heh."

"That voice..." Without any thought, they sprung to their feet and began running towards the voice. "Sans!"

The moment they come close enough for their light to shine on 'Sans', it was too late to stop running into him, too late to see that he wasn't the Sans they knew and too late to see his horrified expression.

With a panicked swing of his arm, they were flung back, hitting the pitch black 'ground' of the void so hard they can hear their body give a thud on impact.

The image of a black Sans with uneven eyes, where one is red with a white pupil while the other is a combination of red, yellow and blue. A series of Error texts also float around him along with some parts of himself that were glitching off of him. This was not their Sans.

His image lingered in their memory before blacking out. No pun intended.

.....

"Hey, kids, you both are looking well," Error drawled.

"We're not kids anymore, trashface."

"Chara, please don't start..."

Long story short after that meeting, Error sympathizes with their situation and became their friend, making it a point to visit them every so often to ease the loneliness they are feeling.

That's then where they learned that due to the frequent resets and the constant reshaping of their Universe, the System began churning alternate universes. However, since the main Universe remained unfinished, the alternate universes that were created were also unfinished.

By that, it meant Error was created alone. No own universe. No other companions. No nothing. Error was purely created through reshaped matter from the original universe and data gathered from the player.

Error Sans is an alternate version of the original Sans. He has the ability of Awareness like Frisk and Chara. He also has the ability to know everything the System made in the original game as well as the alternate universes made. Not only that but he also gained a higher level of Awareness where he can get information from the internet whenever the player uses the System.

He told Frisk and Chara he found the purpose of his existence and who he was on the internet. Discovering that his other selves in other systems are tasked to get rid of alternate universes. However, in his case where the System creates few and far in between AUs, he had dedicated his existence to save their fellow universe-mates instead.

Error shrugged lazily, his usual grin went wider. "I can see ONE of you ain't a kid anymore, so I guess that works."

"Why I oughta--"

"So! Error, what brings you here?" Frisk hastily jumped in. She doesn't want to wait out the upcoming confrontation between the two.

"Oh right," he brushed an invisible speck from his sleeves. "I got something to tell you. I finally found a way for you to return to the Underground."

"Really!?"

He nodded. "Yep. The integrity of your void is turning to shit cause of the inactivity of the player. Well, not really, still strong as hell but manageable. I can give you an opening long enough for you to say hello, gossip and smooch some skellies." He smirked while wiggling his eyebrows.

Technically, skeletons DON'T have those but they long gave up what's logical in System 21. #Awareness...

Frisk felt her face heat up. "I-it's not that."

"You shut your yap or I'll shut it for you, trashbag," Chara spat out.

"So violent, kid. I was talking about Pap is all. So, you going or what?"

They smiled. "Yes."

And before they knew it, they were falling. No matter how long they were doing it while the player was here, the feeling of familiarity in falling again was utterly nostalgic. Welcoming even.

*Thud*

Of course, that landing hurt as always. Despite that, she thrilled at the softness of the buttercups that never failed to almost-cushion their fall and how the warmth of the sun caressed their face. Sitting up, they surveyed the dark cavern and slowly stood, taking in everything.

For the first time, they were back in the Underground without the player present. She quickly ran towards the door and gave it a pull.

The door opened with a groan and in the darkness, they stilled. There was something in the air and...

"Something is not right..." Chara muttered as she peered into the darkness cause 'Frisk can't see shit'.

In the middle of the darkness, a blue eye suddenly flickered brightly.

Chara stared down and saw their soul turned to blue.

"Oh f--" They were suddenly pulled forward until they dangle in front of Sans. "Sans--"

"Hello, Chara..." He gave them a deadly grin before he flicked his arm, sending them flying into a wall, knocking the wind out of them both and knocking Frisk out.

"Ah jeez, great! Not now, Frisk!" Catching her breath, Chara hefted herself up and began running. "Haha and I was suppose to beat up that guy? Seriously? Thank god our player isn't blood thirsty--ooof!"

She stopped short upon bumping a brick wall. She looked up and ended up staring straight into Sans' furious expression. She cringed. 'Of all the... Frisk, wake up, dammit!'

Sans suddenly reached out and gripped her throat, pinning her to the nearest cavern wall. She gasped as her feet slowly left the ground.

"S-Sans..." She panted.

"Does it hurt, Chara? Good. I should kill you right here right now, you know. But, I wonder, how about I take a page from your book, hmm?" He tightened his grip for a bit before letting her go and turning his back on her. Even if that was a perfect time to run away, she spied Gaster Blasters around them making escape impossible.

"You like making others suffer, don't you?"

"Sans, listen--"

He droned on. "Here I thought since we are in the System, my situation will never be like my other selves in other systems."

"Will you please--"

"But no... I guess..." He faced her and leaned close, his hand glowing and his blasters were at the ready. "That was too much to hope for, after all."

Chara have had enough of being pushed around like this. "Oh for fuck's sake!"

She grabbed his jacket and pulled him to her, kissing him. That was also the moment where Frisk came to in their conscienceness.

'C-Chara... Y-you...'

'I know! Not. Another. Word.'

Chara let the now frozen Sans go. "Will you listen to me now?"

When Sans mutely nodded, still shell-shocked, Chara nodded her satisfaction. "Listen, I don't know what you are so pissed about. But thing is, how dare you! I am not a murderer! I know I was coded that way but I am NOT *that*. You said so yourself, this is the System. I wasn't created that way outside of the game. So fuck you!"

"Chara, calm down."

Sans blinked in surprise. "Frisk? Is that you?"

Chara faced him and poked his chest with a finger. "No, she's Mary Poppins, that's what! And no! I'm not shutting up! I was offended, Frisk! This isn't my fault, it's the player's!"

"Please, Chara, I know it's frustrating but we don't have much time. We came here to check on everyone, right? So calm down for a minute, okay?" Frisk cajoled.

"Fine! Hmp!"

"Sans, what's wrong? Why did you attack us? And..." they looked around. "Where is everybody?"

Sans just stared at them for a few more seconds before he seemed to have snapped out of it. "O-oh, sorry. I can't... I didn't expect that the System created you like this... I thought..."

He shook his head before smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, Chara."

"Whatever. Now answer us."

"Chara, rude."

Sans rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's fine, Frisk, I kind of deserved that. And well... About everyone..." He turned serious all of a sudden, staring down at the ground and his fist clenching.

"They're gone."


	3. Sans' Turmoil

"Gone?" Frisk began to shake.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'GONE'?!" Chara demanded.

"Gone. Disappear. Vanish." Sans sighed, stuffing his hands in his jacket pocket, he kicked a lone stone in repressed emotion.

"I didn't know how that happened. I wasn't even aware! One day, I woke up and everyone's just... Gone. I'm the only one left. That's when I thought Chara had something to do with this. That... Our Universe is like the others. Where I end up miserable," He looked up and took in a deep breath.

"Oh Sans, I'm so sorry..." Frisk reached out, touching his arm and offering her silent support. "Chara and I came here to be with everybody only to find... Well... We understood why you attacked and I hope you won't feel bad about it."

"I'm not entirely forgiving yet but..." Chara grumbled under her breath. "He got a kiss so..."

Sans blushed. "Well--"

"Are you saying you can also access the internet?" Chara plowed on, her face equally red.

"I...? No?" Sans tilted his head.

"Then... How can you know about your other selves?"

"I take it you also have THAT kind of Awareness, then." Sans nodded at the discovery and he shrugged. "I just knew. The knowledge got embedded in me. I know all the secrets, the 'routes', the ins and outs of our game when the player plays. I know what I was suppose to feel with every reset but I refuse to succumb to it cause this is System 21. I am not ENTIRELY them. But... When everyone disappeared..."

He cleared his throat. "I... Maybe my other selves were right about being vigilant but giving up like that shouldn't have been my thing. I got caught up with the sudden disappearances... Papyrus..."

He stared at them with his usual grin, only this time, they know it was filled with sadness.

"I may be a differently created Sans but... There's a piece of my other selves in me that is there. Begging for me to just give up. Imploring me that nothing matters. Maybe they're right. It's troubling, to say the least. Because 'sans the all knowing' finally doesn't know anything for once." Tears began to fall from his face after that.

"Oh, Sans..." They went to him an hugged him. They don't know what to say. They also didn't know what's going to happen to them now that the player wasn't playing anymore.

All they could do is wait and see.

Feeling Sans hugging them back, they smiled.

"You've grown, kid."

'You only noticed this NOW?' Chara scoffed in their conscienceness.

'Chara, he was preoccupied.'

"Yeah. That's what we came here for. To share with everyone that outside the game, I'm not that little kid anymore," they bit their lip to stop themselves from further reminding Sans that he's alone in the Underground. Like them.

The idea of asking Sans to come to the void with them is so tempting but they won't have Sans experience what they are going through in there.

"Listen, Sans, we don't have much time, we have to go back to the void. Otherwise, we will be sucked back in their by force. We have a funny feeling that won't be fun. But we will find a way to help you. Whether it's Chara or Frisk, you have to trust us to not hurt anyone."

Sans nodded and for the first time since Frisk and Chara went back in the Underground and with everyone gone, he smiled a genuine smile full of hope.

"I trust you, kid."


	4. Trouble Abrewin'

They smiled brightly at that. They weren't expecting how those words would mean so much to them.

They are thrilled at the thought that they had somehow alleviated Sans' melancholy, even just a little.

"We missed you, Sans," they stiffened at the words and turned pink. "What we meant was, we missed you, Pap and the others. It's frustrating to come here and find that everyone is gone but... Deep in our hearts, we know that they'll come back. Someday."

Sans was silent for a moment before he sighed and nodded. "Yeah, you're right, kid. This is System 21. I shouldn't be like my other versions when I don't want to. Our universe gave us the power of choice. The gift of individuality, however minor that is, and I want to thank you for reminding me that..."

Sans gave a small chuckle and opened his arms. "Well, come here, kid. I missed you too."

They burst out laughing before hugging Sans tightly. It has been so long since they saw him. It saddened them that the others weren't here when they finally got out of the void. At least Sans is here. A precious and vital part of the Underground where they can remember everyone through him.

And... If they were honest with themselves, that is not the only reason why they are happy with Sans' presence.

"Sans...?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"That's the thing. I'm not a kid anymore. And I am hoping, when everything goes back to normal," they hugged him tighter and whispered. "I'll be practicing my Flirt act for you."

They can feel Sans freezing into place and it takes everything they have not to laugh out loud when suddenly, the ground began shaking.

"Sans! What's happening?" They clung to him.

Sans looked around, holding them close. "I'm not sure. I hope it's not... What...?" He noticed his arms suddenly began to phase through them.

"Chara, Frisk! You're fading!"

They gasped and stared at their almost transparent hands. Their time is running out.

"Sans," They tried to reach for him as well but it was no use. They kept phasing through each other and their bottom half is already gone.

"No! No, no, no, no! Don't disappear! You're the only one I have left here! Don't vanish like the others! Don't leave!"

Looking at Sans as he desperately tries to grab ahold of them breaks their heart. Even if he just said not to become his other versions, they can see he is slowly returning there while watching someone close to them disappear... Again. Only this time, he gets to witness it yet helpless to do anything about it.

They don't want to leave him alone here. They know the feeling of endless solitude. Even if it were possible, taking Sans in their void is also not the answer.

They steeled themselves and decided that they might not be able to take him with them but they might give him something else instead.

"Sans... We're just getting back in our void... Please, don't give up again. We will see each other soon. I... I promise. And when we do, we will tell you something important."

He paused for a moment before letting his arms fall. They weren't sure if he knew what they were doing but his response assured them that he got the message and that he'll be alright.

"I'll look forward to it then."

His slightly smirking face was the last thing they see before darkness enveloped them.

A second passed and their usual spotlight hovered over them, illuminating their position, face to face with Error.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They all screamed before Error flicked his arm and sent them flying again.

*THUD*

.....

"Geez, I wasn't expecting them to materialize before me! How would I know that?"

That sounded like Error's voice.

"You got them out, you should have known better."

And that sounded like... Their voice? Could it be... Another version of... Themself?

"Oh, and I assume YOU knew better?"

"Do be quite, they're coming to."

They opened their eyes and found Error staring at them. "You okay, kid? I... Uh, sorry about that. I would like to help you up but guess I also have phobia so..."

Someone scoffed beside him in the darkness and a hand shot out, making them flinch in surprise.

"Don't be scared." As the person in question emerged from the shadows, their eyes widened.

It was... Them. But different... with a British accent. Huh.

They were wearing a purple cap with the Underground insignia--is that insignia broken?--a dark blue vest over long-sleeves, purple arm bands, fingerless gloves, a belt, a.. skirt?--they would like some of that--leggings and shoes.

Seems like the System likes to fashion up some of their versions.

"I'm Farah." Their other self smiled at them and that's where they also noticed only one of Farah's eyes are open. Her left blue eye danced in warmth and amusement at their perusal while the right eye is closed and--is that a scar slashing from her right forehead, passing through her eye down to her cheek?

They also realized they kept Farah's hand waiting.

Error coughed while looking away. "Talking about leaving them hangin'."

They immediately took it and let her help them up. "Uhm... Oh, hi... Farah? You... Are not named as Frisk or Chara?"

Their other self smiled in understanding. "Yes, I am Farah. And no, I named myself. Like Error Sans, I was created by the System alone. I, too, am bestowed with the gift of Awareness. The same level as Error and probably more, I'm not sure. However, unlike Error Sans, I don't have my own universe. Haven't seen anyone like myself on the internet so I'm probably the System's first creation baby."

"Whoa, you named yourself? That's... That's amazing! What about your personas? What do you do then? What can you do? Where do you even live if you don't have your own universe?"

Their mind was blown away. They thought they already heard of every version from the internet through Error's tales. Learning there are also individuals originating from the System itself is miraculous.

Farah laughed and patted their hand. "Slow down, butterbean. One at a time."

The void suddenly began to shake. Farah immediately held onto them for balance. They looked up in awe as Farah and Error stood firm and unmoving amidst the quaking.

As quickly as it came, the shaking stopped.

"It's getting worse." Error commented as he surveyed the pitch black darkness of the void.

"You're right. Sorry, butterbean, but your questions will have to wait. We need to get out of here before this void collapses on you." Farah let them go after making sure they found their footing.

"I'll check for weak points." Error then melted into the darkness.

"Whoa, whoa, what? I'm stuck here in this void for who knows how long already and I can tell you, the integrity of this thing? Impeccable. Impeccably impossible to deal with! I doubt it'll collapse that easily." They stomped their foot on the 'ground' of the void to prove their point.

When a hollow thud can be heard instead of the usual thump, they wouldn't have believed Farah about the void collapsing. However, slivers of white cracks began to form after that and they are now believers.

"Eek!"

"Error! We got crack lines. We'll start here!" Farah called out.

"On my way!" Came the response from... somewhere in the void where Error was, of course.

"O-okay, you might be right." They uneasily shuffled closer to Farah. If the ground will crack open, they can always cling to Farah.

"But I don't understand. How come this is only happening NOW?"

Farah pursed her lips, seeming to mull over her response when Error returned and began to casually inspect the crack lines, pointedly ignoring them.

He was too casual and it was too pointed. Something is up.

"I am... Sorry to bear you this news but... Your void is collapsing... The Underground folks are gone... The other incomplete universes are turning to chaos because..." Farah bit her lip.

"Because? Because what!"

Farah took a deep breath, stared straight into their eyes with her serious blue gaze and reached out to hold their shoulders. Squeezing them reaasuringly, as if bracing them for the bad news that is sure to come.

"We got Uninstalled."


	5. Radiant Rainbow Reinforcement

All the air inside them seemed to deflate at the news. They can feel all the blood draining from their face as they began shaking with fear and dread.

"C-come again?"

Farah winced and pulled them into a hug. They appreciated her gesture to calm them and comfort them but they need to know. To understand....

Why...? Why the player left them... Why the player uninstalled their game, compromising everyone and everything they love?

Oh god, what about...

"Oh my god! Sans! You have to help him! He's the only one left in the Underground. Please! If something happens to him, we..." They felt the tears start to pour but the thought of Sans alone and probably in trouble already opened the dam of tears.

They grieved for their friends and families. What happened to everyone now that they got uninstalled? Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, everybody... But what will happen to the ones left in the System? Why they're the only ones left?

So many questions, their heart and mind is full of emotions and turmoil. Everything is a mess.

"Shh..." Farah patted their back soothingly. "This might be an opportunity for me to assure you that everything is okay but, unfortunately, I am not so sure myself. But whatever happens, I will protect everyone that is left with my very existence."

"What Farah said, kid." Error gave them an encouraging smile. "And don't worry. She and I won't stop until we get the answers to everything."

Farah nodded at Error and offered a small smile at them. "Come on, cheer up and we'll head on over to the Underground to rescue Sans. I need you to be as calm and as brave as you can be. Alright?"

They sniffed and nodded, inspired with the pep tall and filled with determination to save Sans.

"Let's do it."

"That's my girls." Error clapped but then gestured to the cracked ground. "Now come on over, girls, and help me kick this open."

While Farah rolled her eye at Error and they began stomping on the ground, they couldn't help but ask, "Uhm... don't you have portals to go through other voids or universes? You know, higher level Awareness and all? Can't we use that instead?"

"Well, yeah, we can. But we won't. Because that would mean leaving you here." Error huffed as he delivered a heavy kick on the ground. "This is a special void that is heavily protected so you can't get out until the player finishes a route."

"True." Farah stomped on the ground hard. "If we do get you out using our portals, the void will register it as 'hacking'. It will force you back in here after a matter of time. So our best bet is to get you out naturally. It's... Not a walk in a park, but it'll do and count as a normal exit."

"Are you sure, Farah?" Error raised a brow in question.

Farah nodded. "I'm at least 85% sure."

"I don't know how you even know these kind of things." Error shook his head in disbelief.

"Maybe it's part of Farah's awareness?" they are as confused as Error seemed to be but what else could they do but trust Farah. It's not like they have any other options.

"I doubt... Her awareness level doesn't even let her access the internet. I have access, I checked Reddit, Google and Yahoo Answers and there is NOTHING in there that can help us solve this..." Error wiped his forehead with a sleeve then grinned. "Of course that 'am I preganant' question was hilarious."

"Error, now is not the time. I know I never been that forthcoming with my awareness cause I am still in the dark, okay? I don't know EVERYTHING about my abilities yet so I am reserving judgement."

Farah studied their progress.

"This is no use, take a break, guys..." She sighed and stopped trying to pummel the ground. Error, Frisk and Chara followed suit.

Farah crouched and inspected the cracks. After all those kicking and stomping, all she could see are at least 2 or 3 more crack lines and that's it.

"Damn. You're right, butterbean. The void IS impeccably impossible to wear out. You might have been lucky that first time for the void to take this much damage."

"We don't have much time to scout the void for more weak spots." Error worried.

Farah nodded and stood up. "You're right. We need to work with what we've got here. But we need more sets of feet."

"Can't we just get Sans here so he can help?" Frisk and Chara fretted.

"Love to, kid, but can't. Getting you out was easy-ish, getting someone else is here is another story though." Error rotated his head in frustration. "But that could have saved us more time and energy. I hate to do this but Farah did say we need reinforcement."

Farah winced. "Don't tell me..."

"I won't tell then."

They looked at Error and Farah, confused more and more by the minute. "Tell what?"

"You might wanna go to Farah's side. Things might get pretty overwhelming." Error took a step back from them while Farah grabbed hold of their shoulders and pulling them close to her.

Error cupped his hands around his mouth and took a deep, deep breath.

"Farah," they whispered, not tearing their gaze of Error. "What's he doing?"

They felt her squeeze their shoulder reassuringly. "It's alright. You'll meet her soon."

Her...? Her who?

"HEY, POLY! FRESH IS HERE!" Error shouted at the top of his lungs.

His words seem to echo around the void.

Who's Poly? Is that the 'she' Farah was talking about? Or was that Fresh? And who IS Fresh? That Fresh is here? Does Error mean Farah?

Too many questions made them dizzy so they just stopped and braced themselves to what's coming next.

The void began to shake again. But this time it was gentle than before. Nonetheless, they screamed.

"Is the void collapsing on us?!"

Farah shook her head. "She's coming."

"Oh boy." Error made a beeline to stand a healthy distance behind Farah.

Rainbow sparkles began to form on the cracked ground of the void before a form slipped through. As it gracefully floated out of the portal and landed on the shadowed part of the void, the rainbow portal shimmered away, leaving a pink glittery smoke that danced around the newcomer.

"Showoff," Error scoffed and they may have felt Farah roll her eye.

Once the smoke cleared off, the being stepped into their little spotlight and their eyes widened as they looked up higher to stare at the newcomer's face.

It was a Sans. Only this one is much taller than Error and Farah. It's eyes, instead of the usual white, was red on one eye and blue on the other. And this Sans wasn't wearing their signature hoodie but a white shirt with pink and blue stripes, where one sleeve is long and the other short and--are those purple jogging pants?!

The new Sans just spared them a glance before singling out Error.

"So where's Fresh?"

"He's uh... Escaped, Poly. Like the usual." Error grinned nervously.

Poly was smiling amiably for a moment before the face turned into pure rage. "You BASTARD! You tricked me! AGAIN! I will kill you!"

As Poly charged towards Error, Farah blocked their path.

"Move, Farah. I don't want to hurt a fellow Human." Poly's death glare is still focused on Error.

"Human? But... You're a Sans!" Frisk and Chara couldn't help but burst out.

Poly faced them and their face cleared as quickly as it got etched in anger. "Oh! Who have we here?"

Sighing in relief, Farah gestured to them. "Poly, this is Frisk and Chara. The MCs. Frisk and Chara, this is Poly. She's also like us."

"She?" They stared at the tall Sans, bewildered.

Poly clapped. "Oh, yes. I'm actually a pure Frisk. No Chara. System generated. A debate with myself would have been awesome, though. But alas... Tldr, I got infected by a virus that's only suppose to infect monsters, mostly Sans, and here I am! I am called Poly now due to my special skill: Polymorphism. I can shapeshift into anyone and copy their abilities flawlessly."

Poly suddenly turned into a Frisk. Only this Frisk is much shorter than them and Farah. A notable difference to this Frisk though, is that both her eyes are open. The pupils are the same red and blue but there seem to be an inverted heart in her eyes. Poly was also suddenly wearing a lone buttercup flower on her hair. They are sure as hell that wasn't there when Poly was in her Sans form.

"I am shorter, but I'm not a kid! I just want to be loved! Preferably by Fresh. Also, if you aren't sure what to call me, Poly is fine. Any pronoun is fine, depends on my form maybe. You can call me it, too!" Poly giggles.

Truth be told, Poly IS overwhelming them with information. Seems like it's telling everything and nothing at the same time. But, if they're honest with themselves, they have to admit Poly is charmingly adorable.

"Oh, don't let that pure color and innocent theme fool you, kiddos. Poly is an obsessed maniac." Error piped up from behind the shadows.

Poly gaze shot daggers at Error but Farah pulled on Poly's sleeve. "Let it go. We need your help."

"Okie dokie! What's up?"

"We need to break through this void." Farah pointed at the cracks on the ground. "Starting here."

As Poly sat on the ground and checked the crack lines, giving the ground a few pounds of her fist, Farah briefed her with what's happening.

Poly then stood up. "We MIGHT need another pair of hands or feet to break through this. I estimate a time of... Hmm... What?" She seemed to look up, as if speaking to someone. "How long? Okay? We could?"

They slowly eased beside Farah, who was looking at Poly impassively. Error seemed to have disappeared.

"Who is Poly talking to?" they whispered.

Farah shrugged and sighed. "I don't know. But as long as it can help us, I don't care."

"Poly is insane, that's what." Error spoke from beside them, making them jump.

"So guys!" Poly suddenly faced them and they all flinched. She was smiling knowingly, as if aware they were gossiping about her and they were all caught red handed.

"We only have... Let's say, five minutes? Before this whole thing collapses on us--"

"We can't find someone in five minutes! We can never make it" Error protested.

"Oh god, we're gonna die here, aren't we?" Frisk and Chara sighed in resignation.

"Not if I can help it." Farah marched right up to the crack lines and began stomping.

"I would give you a pat on the shoulder if I could, kid, but I'll just tell you I'm not giving up just yet, too." He went over towards Farah and helped with kicking the grounds butt.

Touched by their affection, they sucked in a fortifying breath and joined the stomping club. "Let's do this."

Poly just stared at the three and sighed. "No one stops and listens in this story, huh, reader?"

Poly looks at you and winks. "That's alright. I'll do what I can to help instead. See you in the next chapter!"


	6. Hey, Kid... Take It Easy

They only have five minutes to get through the void they are imprisoned in.

They can see Farah and Error giving it all their might... For them. The two could have easily used their portals to bail on them but they stayed and helped.

"Damn... We are not making any progress at all!" Error complained. "Where the fu... Er, hell is Poly?!"

Farah sighed. "Changing fuck to hell isn't any better, Error." She looked around sadly. "She's gone. I... I thought she would help."

"Oh damn it all! I knew I shouldn't have trusted that psycho. Poly is insane. Who knows what's happening in that head of... His? Its?" Error doubled his efforts in breaking down the ground.

"Wasn't it your idea to get her help? And why can't you just call her a She?"

"Well, 'she' spends too much time in MY form, I'm having a hard time calling myself a 'she'."

"First of all, we're genderless in the first place! Second of all, YOUR form? Puh-lease, you are not Sans."

"I was based off the dude! What's the difference! And genderless? Not in this System you fucking aren't!"

As the two bickered, they sunk to their knees in exhaustion. The noise from the pounding of the void and the voices were drowned out. All that was swimming in their mind was Sans.

How was he? Does he know about the uninstallation? How is he coping alone in the Underground? How long was he alone there?!

Their hands fisted as they began to punch the ground.

Why did the player left? Is the player still not happy and thought the game still needed something more? Does the player not know how much sadness its causing?

With every question, they punched the void harder, their gaze became hazier with tears and their unanswered questions get more verbal.

Their time is almost up. They could feel it. Their lives ending when it never began in the first place.

How they envy their other selves in the other systems. Error said they had good lives. They're with friends. They're with everyone. Sure, there may be a few bad and sad ones. But... They weren't trapped in a void all their lives.

Good, bad or sad, their other selves should be thankful! They get to experience everything!

While they... experienced nothing.

"Why...?" they whispered, ignoring the tears that were almost blinding them. "Why? Whyyyyy?!" They wailed.

They felt something wet on their knuckles but they kept pounding on. They felt Farah hold them back and can hear her and Error talking softly but they fought and ignored them.

Nothing matters. They will all die anyway. Everything ending before anything began. It's... Not... Fair!

"Nothing... Matters..." They sobbed, lifting a fist to deliver a last punch only to be stopped by a gentle hand.

Through their blurry vision, they can almost make out Sans who was kneeling before them and holding their bloodied hand.

Are they... Dead?

"Hey, kiddo, take it easy."

His soothing voice permeated into their brain, breaking through the haze of desperation and depression. Pulling them out of the edge of insanity.

"S-Sans?" They hiccuped.

Sans sighed in relief and sat on the ground, pulling them into his tight embrace and then everything went clear.

Glancing around, pinned in Sans' arms and between his legs, they saw Farah standing by the side all teary eyed, Error was beside her, looking relieved and Poly was in her Sans form standing behind the two, towering over them with a smug smile.

"I'm here, kid. I'm here."

That's where they burst into tears again, clinging to Sans as if afraid he is just a figment of their imagination.

Error smiled at the scene before them. "Here I thought you left us for dead, Poly... Thank you. For coming back."

Poly suddenly slapped Error on the back so hard, he almost fell face first on Sans, Frisk and Chara. That would have been awkward, not to mention a disaster.

"You friggin' bitch! You did that on purpose! And you touched ME! I'll end you, you parasite!" Error opened his hand and blue strings began to form.

Poly hunched over, its eye blacked out where the red should be and a fiery purple skull with inverted hearts glowing on the other. "Bring it, world-ender! I have a bone to pick with you! Get it? Hahaha!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Farah stepped between them.

Blissfully unaware of the chaos just beside them, Sans held them at arms length, wiping a tear from their face. Glancing at their injured hand, he grasped it gently and examined it.

"You should have taken it easy, kid. The ground won't fight back."

They laughed nervously. "Well, admittedly not our best moments. "You got through the void!"

He nodded, taking care not to further injure their hand, he continued to look at it.

"Yep. Underground was about to collapse on me. That Poly figure over there suddenly arrived, took me to a nearby empty void and explained to me the gist of what's happening here. Said it's a virus and it can override the hacking system for folks that can get in. Teleported me here and... You know the rest. We still need to break through this for you to get out."

"What will happen to us after, Sans? Whatever will await us outside these wall?" They worried over their bottom lip, their stomach curling with anxiety.

Granted they wanted out of the void, but venturing outside the void that is NOT Underground is scary. Even scarier knowing they got Uninstalled with nowhere to go.

"Hey," Sans pulled on their arm softly, getting their attention. "I'm here." He glanced at the still bickering group, "They're here. It makes me feel better knowing all this time you are in good hands despite your imprisonment. We'll all use our heads together and figure something out. Okay?"

He lifted their injured hand and kissed their bloodied knuckles gently, making their eyes widen in surprise while he just grinned at them and winked.

They were suddenly enveloped with a flashing light from below. Looking down, they saw the cracks are beginning to glow and multiply. Before they can warn the others, a scream tore through the void.

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

As a smirking Error landed on their side while Poly and Farah rushed on their other side, they all stopped as the void shook again and the ground they were all on gaped open.

They all screamed as they fell into the dark, darker, yet darker nothingness.


	7. With the Help of 'Nash'

Voices.

They didn't mishear, alright. Those were voices filtering through their unconscience state. They slowly but surely became aware of their surroundings.

"Sans, stop pacing. You'll ruin my rug!" Poly screeched in furious anger but suddenly their tone of voice calmed as if they didn't sound like they wanted to murder someone. "At least that's what he's saying."

"Sans can understand him, Poly. Stop making a big deal out of it." Error's bored voice droned.

"Why, you--"

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here in your void," Farah immediately jumped in. "Uhm... I... Yes, thank you," She hesitated a bit before her voice wobbled.

'Ugh, Frisk what just happened?' Chara asked groggily in their subconscious.

'I'm not sure.'

Then, suddenly, memories of what happened exploded in their mind like pent up volcano making them sit up and screaming.

Sans immediately went to them and hugged them to him. "Hey, hey, hey, easy. Calm down. Everything is alright."

They clung to him, sobbing and panting. "We were falling..."

"No. No, we aren't. Maybe before, but not anymore." He soothed.

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, they sort themselves out before glancing around.

They're in some kind of bedroom. A luxurious bedroom. It was huge and spacious you won't believe it is a void. Unlike their pitch black void, this one is homey albeit too luxurious to be a little bit uncomfortable and has a soft glow of red.

Even the furnitures are sporting a variety of shades of red: the Queen sized poster bed they are on, the loveseat by the floor-to-ceiling window where Farah and Poly--who was in their Sans form still--are sitting. Standing beside the coffee table in front of the loveseat was Error and by the thick curtains near the window was a silhouette...

"Another Sans?" They queried.

Sans glanced at his other version before nodding. "Yep. While we were falling, it seemed that Poly had asked for his help and was on his way. He was able to transport all of us before we reached the Endless Abyss."

"The abyss where one should fall down, there's no way of going back out?" They shuddered.

Sans nodded. "The very same one. And it's located just under the void you are in."

"Goes to show that the System is prepared to throw you under the bus when someone successfully hacks their 'security' protocols." Error air-qouted.

"The three of us were... Occupied." Farah speared Error and Poly a death glare before her voice dipped apologetically. "We wouldn't have saved the two of you from dipping into the abyss in time."

"Oh, oh! You should meet Snas!" Poly scrambled up from the loveseat and patted the new Sans' shoulder. Now that Poly is beside him, they noticed the new Sans is the same height as Poly.

"Naz?"

Despite being silhouetted from his position by the window, the new Sans shook his head.

"[...........]"

They squinted. "Is... Is he talking?"

"I'm afraid so." Farah nodded but was looking just as confused as they were.

"I can't understand what he's saying. It sounds like a buzzing noise." They whispered to Sans.

"He says that it was no problem and that he was glad to help. His name is indeed Naz." Sans grinned mischievously.

That's when the new Sans marched out from the window and they were almost blinded by the colors he was wearing.

A silvery faux fur with glitters wrapped around his neck, a garish orange vest, black mesh undershirt and a hideously bright yellow pants complete with silver skull on a gold belt.

They winced at the combination and took it as a consolation that his shoes and hat, that tilts down enough to hide an eye, is a dark yet 'normal' color.

Their eyes widened as 'Naz' leaned down to come right up to Sans' face and began to growl a series of buzzing noises. He could have been threatening or just plain explaining to Sans--who was wearing his usual amused expression-- but for the life of them, they can't make out anything apart from the buzzing sound 'Naz' was doing.

He kept glancing at them while conversing with Sans before he snarled, making them flinch in surprise.

He flipped Sans the bird before lumbering to Error and 'talked' to him. Sans just snickered.

Error went over to them then with 'Naz' in tow.

"So, Snas actually wanted to make it clear that he was glad to help us. But his name is NOT Naz. It's Snas but the S is silent. Not the other S though."

They were silent, not sure what to make of it. "Nash?"

Error winced but nodded awkwardly. "Guess that'll do. Snas, do you have any food in here? The kid looks kind of hungry."

Snas nodded and went out of the room.

"He's so cool, huh? A pretty chill dude even if Sans is making fun of him." Error mused. "Oh, and uh, just pronounce that as Nash. I don't know why he insisted to stick to that complicated name in the first place."

"Doesn't matter." Sans sat on the edge of the bed and casually fluffed up their pillow before lying down beside them. They can feel their face instantly heat up.

"Dude, do you mind? They could still be hurting somewhere. You're gonna make things worse then!" Error fretted.

Farah went to them, situating herself a healthy distance beside Error. "Sans, get off the bed." She ordered which was promptly ignored while Sans scooched closer to them.

Farah just sighed before facing them. "I'm sorry, butterbean-"

Sans snorted. "Butterbean?"

"Sans, pipe down." Farah snapped and glared at Sans before continuing on with her apology. "I feel bad for not keeping an eye--"

Sans and Error snickered at that which Farah studiously ignored. "Keeping an eye on you. I promised to keep you safe and... I was afraid I failed you when I wasn't able to help out when the void opened up."

"Hey, don't be too hard on yourself." They assured with a smile and they were momentarily swept back into the last vestiges of that memory of falling.

It was scary. It was dreadful. But... Something was anchoring them through it all. "Besides, Sans was there with me. So if things didn't go our way, I get to die happy."

Farah smiled while Poly was leaning on her with a dreamy expression.

"Awww that's so sweet, BB. Oh, look, Sans is blushing." Poly giggled.

While Farah was asking why Poly called them BB and Poly explaining the shorcut of butterbean, they turned to Sans and saw that he was, indeed, blushing a cute bluish hue.

'Damn, forgot he was there beside us.'

'Chara, what do we say next?!'

'I don't know! Why are you asking me for?'

'He's looking at us so strangely.'

'Dammit, Frisk, don't be so paranoid. There must be something on our face maybe. That's all!"

Sans suddenly cleared his throat and jumped off the bed.

"I'll go uh... Help Snas." and out he goes, with Poly scrambling to the side to make way.

Error groaned. "Their's is one of THOSE romances, right? The 'it's obvious they like each other but they can't admit it' romances?"

Farah and Poly were staring at the closed door and at them where they avoided eye contact, not wanting to deal with the embarrassment, before nodding in unison. "Yep."

"Oh, oh, oh! You guys," Poly began hopping in place with glee but they couldn't tell if it was in glee when Poly looks like it wants to kill something... Happily. "When Snas comes back, INSIST he communicates with you!"

Error frowned. "Poly, you scheming piece of parasite debris,"

Poly immediately glared at him. "What? WHAT?!"

Error grinned. "That's a great idea! I want to know this other language you so highly speak of."

Farah tilted her curiously. "Well... Ever since we met him, I never knew he could talk, much less HAVE another language."

Relieved that their companions are finally off the topic of the incident with them and Sans, they gave her a small amused smile and shook their head.

The door opened and their heart skipped a bit thinking it must be Sans only to have Snas enter the room holding a plate of cookies and tea. They were both relieved and disappointed at the same time.

"[.....…]" Snas buzzed.

They sighed, they won't be able to communicate with Snas if this goes on. Maybe they should follow Poly's advice.

"Uhm... Nash, sorry but we can't understand you. Can you speak a language that we can understand?"

When Snas hesitated they wanted to encourage him, so they added, "We heard you're some kind of bilingual, so that is pretty impressive, actually."

A few moments before they saw him sigh and a telltale blue blush tinted his face.

He took a deep breath and they all waited in bated breath to finally hear him speak, except for Poly who was on the verge of laughing.

"👋"

Their eyes widened along with Farah while Poly and Error burst out laughing.

Apparently, Snas talks in emojis.


	8. Don't Take Them for Granit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene happened after Sans went out to "help" Snas and before Snas returned to the bedroom

Sans closed the bedroom door behind him and wandered through the void. The floors, walls and amenities that Snas had encoded are materializing before him like a tread mill.

His mind was also running a mile a minute as well. Especially at what they had said.

He wasn't stupid. He can read between the lines. He was... Surprised. Now that he knows, he wasn't sure how to handle it.

Sure, he was touchy and uber comfortable with them before. But that was because there were no feelings involved. At least not seriously serious...

He was so used to seeing them in every gameplay as an annoying little kid that stumbles into the Underground.

Were they already aging up in the void all the time and he was actually glamored by the System to see them as the same kid when they're obviously not?

Now he knows they're not the same kid, anymore, this will change everything. But should it?

He sighed and bumped into a wall. It seemed the long hallway ended but his thinking was still going.

"[....?]" #You okay?

He looked up and saw Snas climbing up the stairs, plate of cookies in hand, looking at him strangely. "Huh?"

"[...........]" #You seem out of it and hit the wall.

Snas gestured to the wall.

"Oh... Naw. I'm okay. It's just a small bump."

The other Sans continued to stare at him. As if probing his inner dilemma. He tried to play it cool as he grinned at Snas. "Really. I'm okay."

"[............?]" #I forgot the tea for your human. Want to come with?

Snas nodded down the stairs.

He chuckled. "So you saw me out of my depth and you 'conveniently' forgot to make the tea and 'conveniently' asked me to accompany you? Very convenient."

But what the heck. He needed time to think. "Okay, sure."

They both went down the stairs, the void loading the path forward and generated the living room. Snas turned left and he followed, both in companiable silence, before the kitchen generated before him.

Unlike the luxurious bedroom that feels alienating to him, the kitchen was homier, cosier and is much simpler in terms of design.

The kitchen was in a dark blue glow. It has the usual things you'll see in a kitchen. A teapot over a burner, an oven, a cupboard under the sink, a fridge, a counter with stools and a picture frame with the words: Just Cook.

There were hanging flowers and plants on the walls and his eyes widened at the flower-shaped light in the middle of the ceiling.

But what impressed him the most is a cabinet full of china. Teacups, mugs, small and big plates, you name it. All were in a soft pastel colors and all were designed with swirlies and curly cues.

There was a small clunk as Snas began preparing the tea, taking his attention from the cabinet to his other version.

Looking at the guy preparing tea like it's the most natural and casual action in the universe made Sans scoff inwardly. He knew that bedroom theme didn't suit this guy.

"Nice. Are all voids like this?" He asked making a beeline towards the stool and took a seat.

Snas shook his head, his back towards Sans, he placed the teapot on the stove.

Turning to face Sans while waiting for the water to boil, Snas raised a brow.

Sans frowned. "What?"

"[...]" #You're scared.

"What?! What are you talking about, I'm not scared. A little revelation like that doesn't hurt anybody."

"[............]" #I didn't metion any 'revelation' for you to act so defensively.

"I know you didn't specify what I am scared about but--"

"[......]... [..............]" #Sans, you ARE scared... You are terrified with your feelings. Letting yourself feel means pain the moment you find yourself lost without them.

"Heh. Listen, bud, I don't think you are qualified to give me any advice on that matter. First of all, you don't know me or what I've been through. Second of all, I don't know if you already experienced these... 'Feelings'. So welp, thanks for your time. Your kitchen is pretty neat. I like it, you should turn your bedroom into this kind of theme. Suits you better."

Sans gave him a two-finger salute before he turned tail, lumbering out the kitchen.

"[...]" #I have.

Sans stopped and glanced back at him. "Pardon?"

"[.......]" #I've been in your shoes, Sans.

Snas glared at him.

"[.............]... [....]" #I chose the choice you are making right now and look at me... I'm miserable.

Snas took a deep breath and speared Sans with a piercing stare full of pain, sadness and longing.

"[......…........]" #Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't shut her out. Don't shut your FEELINGS out.

Snas shut his eyes tight and when he opened them, his stare was cold and detached.

"[..…..............]" #There are a lot more painful scenarios you can experience, Sans. But loving someone and losing them yet knowing they also loved you back is not one of them.

The teapot whistled and Snas immediately turned his back to Sans and busied himself with the tea.

"[......]" #You were heading out

Sans was silent for a few minutes before he went to the cabinet and picked out a teacup that caught his eye.

Sauntering beside Snas, he placed the small teacup on the countertop.  
"Nah. I'm good, Nash... And uh, thank you..."

Snas glanced at him with a small nod and a huff of approval, he took the teacup, filling it with tea.

"[.......]" #It shows that you know your human well

A denial almost came out of his mouth but he forced it back. No matter how terrified he was of losing someone he cares so much, he knew Snas has a point.

Even though Pap and the other monsters are gone, he was sure that they love and care for him. Thinking about it, he could never shut himself from Papyrus, no matter how many times he saw how Pap died in his dreams from the memory data embedded in him.

'Thanks a lot, player. Ya did a good job watching those Geno routes in the internet.'

Still he was genuinely thankful their player didn't try it on the System. Even if it's just a farce in their universe and Pap won't even know he had died during gameplay.

He should take a chance. And see where it goes. He smiled.

"Yeah. I do. But I don't mind knowing them more."

For the first time, Sans saw this version of himself, but not really, smile. "[................]" #A wise choice. Don't take them for granit, Sans.

"Yeah, I-- wait, did you just say granit?"

"[.......?]" #Yeah. Why?

"It's granted. Don't take them for GRANTED. Don't tell me you've been using that word the whole time."

Silence ensues.

"🖕" Snas quickly took the teacup and the plate of cookies before running out of the room.

He chuckled. "Guess not so wise after all."

Sans went to follow but another teacup caught his eye in the cabinet. It was hidden behind some plates but the glingr coming from it made him stop in his tracks.

Reaching for it, he examined the dainty teacup. The color and design immediately made him think of someone and his eyes widened.

"Well... That explains a lot..."


	9. They're Dead

"Oh, that was so precious! I haven't seen Nash blush before! He's so cute!" Poly gushed at the same time wiping tears from its eyes from laughing so hard.

"[@%#&$%@&@!!!!!]" Snas seemed to be screaming obscenities at Poly. They aren't sure but it's probably a no-brainer. They would be spitting out acid--well, Chara will--too if they were being laughed at.

Snas marched over towards Poly, his aura screams with the sole purpose to hurt when Sans was suddenly beside him and holding onto his orange vest, stopping him in the process.

"As much fun as it is to pulverize someone, Nash, the tea is getting cold." Sans gestured to the teacup Snas was holding.

"[....]"

Snas seemed to relent. He nodded and continued his way over to them. Handing them the tea filled teacup, he placed the plate full of cookies on the night stand beside the bed.

They noticed that the colors of the china Snas was using was a complete opposite to his room color. Instead of the shades of red, the teacup was pink with violet swirlies.

When Sans took a cookie from the plate, they noticed that the plate was a color of refreshing green, also designed with dark green curly cues on the edges the cookies weren't blocking out.

Noticing their observation, Snas blushed again before murmuring, "[....]"

A cookie suddenly came into view and they looked to see Sans holding it out to them. "He said he likes swirly designs and curly cues."

Snas glanced at Sans with an amused raised brow before nodding and proceeded towards Poly, who instantly yelped before attempting to escape.

They smiled at Sans as they reached for the cookie. Their fingers touched and they can feel their face instantly heat up.

This is ridiculous. They've been doing more than touch fingers before--n-not in a way someone else would think! They have hugged and they were held by Sans since they met in the Underground that time... Did they really kissed him??!!

So why was this simple touch any different?

Nibbling on the cookie, they cast Sans a glance and saw him still staring at them. Weirdly. Only this time, they feel like it's a good kind of weird.

Blushing further, they had a feeling that things will not be the same anymore between the two of them after their confession-ish before.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sans asked as he dropped down to settle beside them on the bed.

They tilted their head in curiosity. Something must have happened that made Sans come to terms with their confession-ish?

They wrinkled their nose. Nah. Couldn't be. Sans probably thought they were just joking or that they got carried away. Or maybe Sans decided that what they said didn't matter romantically and shrugged it off, jotting it down as platonic.

Staring at the cookie, they don't know what to feel. Relieved yet sad at the same time?

They admit that they might not be ready for Sans to accept their feelings but the thought of shrugging it off like it was nothing pinches their heart a bit.

They flinched in surprise when Sans came into view, leaning over them to bite off the cookie that they were still holding.

He glanced at them through hald-lidded eyes. "You gonna finish it off or I will?"

And they hyperventilated.

The usual carnage stopped. Snas was in the middle of choking Poly, Farah was trying to stop Snas while Error was about to whoop another cheer. All eyes are on the two on the bed, Sans grinning michievously and, taking the cookie from their hand, began to feed it to them.

With a resigned sigh, Snas lets go of Poly, muttering, "[......]"

"What do you mean 'I didn't mean that?' Aww, I love you too, Nashy!"

"Let's be serious for once." Farah stomped a foot. "Sans is right. What are we going to do now that we got Uninstalled?"

She faced Snas. "What does this mean?"

"[......--]"

"No! I don't want a translator. I don't trust any of the Sanses here. For all I know, they are still making fun of you and can make up any bullshit they can think of!"

"Hey, that's not--" Error clamped his mouth shut when Farah threatened to reach out to him. "Okay, okay, go right ahead."

Poly looks down in shame and began sniffing. "I'm sorry for not taking stuff so seriously. Just word of advice, uhm, use simple questions. Snas isn't equipped for expressing complex conversations."

Farah nodded and folded her arms across her chest. "Do you know what will happen to us?"

Snas shook his head.

"But do you know someone? Is there anyone left in here aside from us?"

"☝❓✔. ✌❓✔"

Farah squinted. "Yes to both questions." Snas nodded. "Alright then, do you know where can we find them?"

Snas thought for a bit before slightly tilting his hand vertically from side to side.

"So-so..." Farah thought for a moment before glancing at Error. "What do you think?"

Error mulled over the question and possibilities for a moment before he shrugged. "We got no other options. So we'll go for it."

Farah nodded and turned towards them. "BB, I want you to stay here with Sans while we find someone who can help."

They were about to protest when Sans suddenly hopped off the bed and offered his hand.

"Feeling better now?" He whispered.

Pleasantly surprised and caught off-guard, they just nodded and accepted his hand, letting him help them out of bed.

Sans grinned at them and it was a good thing he was holding their hand cause their legs just turned to jelly.

He faced Farah. "No can do, kid. 'BB' and I are coming with you all."

She frowned and fretted. "I don't think this is wise... The outside void is chaos. Who knows what creatures are creeping up out there. Like are we even the only ones in here? You might get hurt or worse."

Sans gave her a lazy smile. "Oh, don't worry so much, kid. If ever one of those creatures lay a finger on even a strand of their hair..." His blue eye glowed and the lights in Snas' bedroom began flickering.

Then all the lights went super bright but Sans' eyes became like the black pools of your fate if ever you mess with him.

"T h e y ' r e d e a d."

Then the lights broke plunging them in darkness. Snas' emergency lights in his room turned on, illuminating all of their petrified expressions and the last vestiges of Sans' terrifying expression before he returned to his normal façade.

"All agreed? All agreed, cool. Now 'BB', let's go get some grub before hitting the road." Sans pulled them from the room, closing the door behind them.

Poly was the one that recovered first. "Oooooh an adventure! I'm so excited! Also, are you guys scaaaaaared of Sans?" Poly teased.

"M-me? No! No way! My other selves have a reputation for being ruthless world-enders!" Error sputtered.

"I was... Caught off-guard is all. I am known to be level-head and as ruthless during an interrogation. I AM self-appointed officer of the System."

Snas just shook his head.

Poly clapped and laughed. "Yay! that's nice because I WAS TERRIFIED!" Poly then began to sob and cry uncontrollably. "H-h-he... He was s-so scaryyyyyyyyy! Waaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Farah shuddered and hugged Poly to her, softly patting her back. "I am never going to get on his bad side."

"[.....]" Snas weakly leaned on the coffee table.

Error crumpled to the ground. "Couldn't have said it better than myself, my friend. Like you said... Never thought Sans would be THIS scary."


	10. Double Rainbow All the Way

The moment the portal connecting Snas' void to the System Tools void closed behind them, newly christened BB(a.k.a Butterbean a.k.a Frisk and Chara), gaped at the whole void.

Compared to Snas' void and their prison void, this one was almost 100x bigger. The ground is made up of number and mathematical keys. There is a gigantic calendar, clock and numbers and equations floating in the sky like the sun and moon.

"Welcome to the Tools void!" Poly twirled in place. "Here, you'll see the System Calendar, Clock, Calculator and other boring stuff!"

"They are IMPORTANT stuff, Poly." Farah chastised.

They looked up, curious about the time and date of the system but only saw the clock ticking forward and back, the calendar keeps on changing between dates and months without any year.

"Welp, they don't LOOK important here and is certainly boring." Sans shrugged beside them, also looking up at clocks and calendars.

Error squinted at the distance. "Its only a straight line in here. When you said the Tool's void, I thought we would be able to at least make use of stuff here." He looked around and stepped on the number 2 key designed ground.

It glowed and made a beep. Other than that nothing happened.

"Oh, believe me, I've been running through here hundreds of times and they all do that." Poly began skipping ahead.

They were about to follow when they felt someone grab hold of their hand. Looking back, the hand in question connected to Sans. They stared at him inquisitively.

"Well, 'baby', since I promised to keep you safe at all times for this trip, it would be best if we're as close as possible, hmm?"

They just stood their with wide eyes and most probably with a red face. Was this really happening? Their heart seemed to beat double time.

"I... I... Uhm... Well..."

Sans placed a finger on their lips. "Sshhh. No talk. No protests, baby. I always keep my promises"

With a devilish smile that left them winded, he pulled them in step with the rest of the team.

****  
Meanwhile, two figures were casually strolling somewhere in the void. The tall figure stopped in his tracks and looked behind them. He muttered something to his smaller companion.

“Huh. Check what? Really? Now?”

The figure nodded and said something again, making his companion sigh in resignation.

“Welp, alrighty then. Be right back.”

The tall figure watched his companion vanish into a portal that opens up into the Tools void. And he waited.  
****

"[.....?]"

Poly gave Snas a side glance as she continued skipping along the path. "Well, of course I've been here a lot. Fresh comes here often so I do what I can to catch him."

Snas was silent for a moment, his stride easily adjusts to match Poly's skipping.

"[....]...[.......?]"

"Huh? What do you mean, how do I handle what?"

"[....]"

"Ooof!" Poly tripped over her own feet and went splat on the ground, face first.

Snas looked back and saw the others are still well ways away. Probably because he and Poly had longer legs so they pick up more speed than the others.

He went to help Poly up when she raised a hand, stopping him from doing so.

"I'm okay, I'm fine. Haha, that was clumsy of me." Giggling, she pulled herself up and, leaning forward, she patted the front of her purple jogging pants. "You asked how I handle each and every rejection?"

When she straightened, tears were already falling from her eyes and Snas panicked. Not knowing what to do.

He thought about asking for help from the others. But he worried they might think he made Poly cry.

"I don't, okay?" She sobbed and sniffled. "Every time Fresh runs away from me, my heart feels like its tearing apart. Like, when he runs, he's actually pulling my heart and soul out of my body and crushes it under his skateboard. I know he doesn't feel anything for me! Even before we are in our current forms! I don't know if he'll ever love me in the future!"

Snas awkwardly patted her shoulder, hoping it would ease her pain.

He despaired. For her and for himself. Maybe... It wasn't meant to be after all.

"But you know what?" Poly wiped her tears. "Even if he never loves me... I'll never NOT love him."

He frowned. "[.....?]"

She giggled. "Because I just do. Besides, if not me, who will love him as much as I do?" Her countenance suddenly darkened. "NO ONE loves him more than I do. I will hurt, I will cry... But I still love him. Because I know, deep down in my heart, I'm his. He ruined me for anyone else."

He mulled over the statement for a moment. "[....?]"

She looked at him and scoffed. "What are you, stupid? Of course, it's still worth it. You feel hurt. So what? You cry. So what?" She grinned and patted his hand on her shoulder.

"It's what makes you feel alive. And, believe it or not, those make life worth living. Without sadness, no happiness. Without hurt, no... Uh... Wellness. Whatever. For someone who gives sage advice, you suck at making one for yourself." She winked at him knowingly.

"Is everything okay in here?" Farah marched over to them, hands on her hips, glancing over Poly's tear-stained face and Snas'.

He immediately raised both his hands and shook his head vigorously.

Poly hugged Farah tightly. "Aww, you always look out for me. Calm down, Nash didn't do anything. You know me! I break down so easily."

Farah narrowed her eyes at Snas before turning towards Poly. "I'll take your word for it then."

Looking over Farah's shoulder, Poly smirked. "I see those two are cozying up nicely."

The three of them studied BB and Sans, walking hand in hand, listening raptly as Error explained some elements in the void. Sans was looking really comfy, sleepy even, while BB tries very hard to concentrate on what Error was talking about. The telltale blush on their cheeks brightens every time they are made aware of Sans' presence.

"Awww... Lookie, BB is feeling shy!" Poly cooed before she faced Farah again and shook her a bit by the shoulders. "I'm serious, okay? Don't be mad at Nash. He didn't do anything... *even when he is supposed to*" Poly glared at him.

"Uhm..." Farah shifted uncomfortably her gaze ping-ponged between Poly and Snas. "Am I interrupting something?"

Snas instantly shook his head hard and waved his hands maniacally.

Poly giggled. "Geez, not so forceful or you'll--" she suddenly froze, staring at the distance.

Snas exchanged looks with Farah and he shrugged, waving a hand in front of Poly’s face. Her face suddenly brightened and she squealed, making him wince, from the corner of his eye he can see that Farah covered her ears.

“OMG, OMG, he’s here!” She then zoomed past him like a bullet.

“Could it be...?” Farah asked the same question that popped into his mind.

It was the same moment when the Error, BB and Sans caught up with them. Error whistled. “Whoa, look at Poly go after him. I actually feel sorry for the guy. But, welp, like I always say, better him than me. I don’t do relationships.”

Farah and Snas fell into silence. BB threw Sans a worried glance and he just shrugged.

“Fresh! FRESH, MY LOVE! I’M HERE!” Poly shouted at the top of her lungs.

The colorful figure in the distance looked up from the ground, seeing Poly, the words on his glasses that seemed to serve as his eyes widened.

“FUNK!” He spat out before turning tail and ran as if his life depended on it with Poly hot on his heels. He quickly opened up a portal and jumped in, closing it on his wake.

“Fresh, my love, wait for meeeeeeeee!” Poly easily grabbed hold of the now one inch-sized hole of the portal and yanked it open again effortlessly before diving right in.

“[.....!]” Snas shouted, urgently pointing to the portal that was slowly closing.

Error nodded. “Alright, people. Head to the portal ASAP!”

They all began to make their way towards the portal as fast as they can with Error hopping in first. The portal shrank a little. Farah hesitated a bit when she got close to the kaleidoscopic portal before Snas grabbed her arm, pulling her and pushing her inside. That made the portal a little smaller. Looking behind him, he nodded at Sans, who nodded back, and slouched to fit his entire frame in the portal.

Sans predicted the portal can only hold one more being to go through before closing for good. Still holding BB’s hand in his, he pulled it to his mouth, planting a kiss before he leaned forward to whisper to them. “Hold tight, baby.”

“Hold on to what--Ahhhh!” They yelped when Sans easily lifted them up in his arms, carrying them bridal style and began to charge towards the portal.

“No! Sans!” They held onto Sans’ neck as if their life depended on it... Which might be the case. “Wait! I’m not prepaaaaaaaaaaaaaaared.....” their scream echoed in the vastness of the Tools void as Sans jumped in the portal and winking out of existence.

****

On the other side of the portal...

“Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee--” Poly stopped in her tracks when she saw a tall figure standing not far from where the portal was and seemed to be conversing with Fresh.

Fresh whipped back and groaned upon seeing her. “Aw man...”

But, for the first time in her entire existence, there was someone that managed to distract her from her Freshie. Her eyes did not leave the tall figure at all. He was dressed in a black suit at the top half with white undershirt but ends up like a long robe at the bottom half. The sleeves seemed to flow freely around him, like there were no arms for the sleeves to cling on. His color seemed so dull and lifeless, the only thing that broke through the monotony of colors is the rainbow scarf he was wearing.

The figure has a weird, scary set of mouth and a gray gradient for his only eye. As if he’s... Blind. Internalizing the figure, she gradually recognized him.

Gaster?!


	11. My Sons

“Get the ‘funk’ out of the way, you piece of virus!!!!!!”

She heard Error scream from a distance and that helped her snap back to reality. She turned to look behind her but it was too late for her. She can feel Error’s magic encase her body and she was thrown out of the way.

She screamed, closing her eyes tight and braced herself for impact. But when nothing came, she slowly opened them and saw Fresh, holding her, catching her from her fall. Her eyes watered and she sniffed.

“Oh, darling!” She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. “You are too late to catch me!”

“Ow! Woman, what are you talking about?!”

“I already fell for you.” She looked up and batted her eyes at him.

Fresh feels a chill run down his spine and he shuddered before he desperately tried to pry her off of him. “Let go! Let go!”

Error grimaced while witnessing the whole scene, not noticing Gaster who was studiously regarding him. They both turned to see Farah screaming from the portal. Before she gets out of the portal and possibly falling on her face, hands shot out and caught her by the arms. Snas stepped out of the portal and gently placed Farah on her feet.

“Thanks, Nash,” Farah murmured and Snas nodded before looking up before freezing in place. “Nash, what is it?” She followed his line of sight and gasped at Gaster who was staring at them with interest.

“What are you guys looking at?”Error frowned at the both of them and turned to look at what they were staring. “Whoa...”

Sans and BB stepped out of the portal. He grinned. “How you feelin’, babe?”

BB sucked in a deep breath before slapping Sans on his chest, making him chuckle. “Sans!!! That was so mean of you! Any endearments won’t get you anywhere this time and...” they frowned, noticing Sans was rooted on the spot. “Sans...?”

They wriggled a bit in Sans’ arms to see what got his attention but they felt his hold on them tightened a little bit more. “Sans... You can let go of me now.” Nothing.

“Sans.” They patted his cheek but still got no response. “You can let go now.”

“If only the one I have now wishes to let go like the ladybro you have, broseph...”

They tried and successfully turned their head a bit. Enough to see the one who spoke up but not the one Sans was concentrating on.

They blinked. It was yet another Sans. Only this one, it was very colorful. A combination of red, blue and yellow cap, dark glasses with the word YOLO--one syllable on each frame--on it. A mix of dark blue, sky blue, pink and neon green hoodie, violet undershirt and orange shorts and multicolored shoes.

In all the Sanses that they’ve met so far, this one takes the cake in terms of color scheme. They blinked again upon seeing that Poly is making itself cozy in the new Sans’ arms. Unlike them though, it seemed that the colorful Sans wants to get rid of it.

“Yo, wazzap, Fresh Sans here.” He seemed to have given up from trying to get rid of Poly from him and just stood there, hands in his hoodie pocket.

“Uhm... Hi?”

They felt that Sans hold got even tighter. They sucked in a breath and looked up to call Sans’ attention, only to see another face peering down at them. They gulped. With a shaking hand, they reached up and pulled at Sans’ collar.

“S-Sans...” They whispered. “Tell me you are seeing this... what I am seeing right now that is standing right in front of you?”

“~My sons~”

“What?” They can swear that they also heard Farah ask the exact same thing.

They felt Sans breathed in deep, ruffling the hairs on top of their head. “Hey, G.”

“~Is that how you address your father?~”

“H-huh?” They looked between the scary yet mysterious stranger and Sans.

“~Won’t you introduce me?~”

Sans sighed and shifted them in his arms so they can clearly look at the stranger. They are not sure but the stranger looks familiar to them.

“Dad, this is Butterbean, BB for short.”

“Dad?!?!” Their voice seemed to echo with Farah’s somewhere. And a confused Fresh asked, “Butterbean?”

Sans placed a finger on their lips, stuffing his other hand inside his hoodie pocket. “Baby, let me finish the introduction.”

‘Wait, if he’s shutting us up with one hand and stowing away his other hand... How...’ Looking down and seeing that he was actually using his powers to keep them afloat, they glared at him.

He winked at them, his one eye was already glowing blue from power usage. “This is W.D Gaster. According to the System, he’s suppose to be my ‘father’.” Sans made air quotes.

They gasped when Gaster’s countenance darkened and rose to his full height, looming over them. “Sans! You can’t speak to him that way!” Not taking their eyes off Gaster, they whispered to Sans, “You might make him mad... What if he’s going to give us a bad time?”

Sans flicked a finger, moving their floating self behind him, looking like he’s getting ready to take anyone on. “I’d like to see him try.”

“Dude, no!” Fresh tried harder to get Poly off of him. “What the heck, woman, let go already!”

“Daddy, Sans, don’t fight~” Poly lazily called out, still clinging on Fresh.

“Daddy?!!!?” Fresh sputtered.

“Sans, what are you doing!?” They tried to reach him to shake him like crazy but they’re totally imprisoned from his powers and their companions were just watching avidly. There was nothing they can do but to watch or hope that someone will snap out of it, hopefully Farah, and try to stop a fight that is sure to happen.

“I’m ready for you, old timer.” Sans challenged, ignoring how Fresh was struggling with getting rid of Poly and shouting for him to stop.

It took a moment, waiting for Gaster to make a move. And not a second later, Gaster began to cry leaving all of them flabbergasted and Fresh trying yet failing to remove Poly from him.


	12. The Bois

Fresh handed one of Gaster's floating hands a rainbow colored handkerchief, which Gaster used to blow his nose.

"Yo, now look what you've done. Pops is very sensitive, you know? Uncool, bro. Uncool." Fresh tsked at Sans.

They were now resting in the Media void, the layout is the same as the Tools void only this one is tinged with a soft hue of blue. The pathway is akin to a sheet music, where a G-cleft marks their starting point, most probably where portals are spawned from anywhere to the Media void.

There were musical notes floating in the air and a few instruments as well, playing random notes every so often.

Sans shifted uncomfortably. "I... Sorry? I wasn't expecting..."

Fresh raised a hand. "Talk to the hand, bro. Talk to the hand."

"So... How do you know he was your father, Sans? Have you met him before?" Farah asked.

"Nope. I just knew the moment I saw him. 'Course, I wouldn't know what kind of 'father' he is, hence the... Uh... Aggression."

“~It’s alright. Maybe I just getting my hopes up for my eldest to regard me in a specific way.~” Gaster sniffed, dabbed a few tears and gave them all a watery smile. “~The player had some interesting scenarios about the lovely bonding my other selves had with their Sans. I tend to forget that this is System 21 and not all is at it should be.~”

Farah cleared her throat, drawing all attention to her. “Pardon me, Dr. Gaster, but we can’t understand what you are saying?”

Gaster regarded her with gentle understanding. “~Ah, forgive me, my dear. Maybe one of my sons will translate for me?~”

Fresh dusted off his sleeve before he cracked his knuckles. “Allow me, Pops. So, my homeslice breadslice peeps, Pops was just totes thinking that he may be havin’ some groovy time with Sans when they finally meet, ya know? But the dude comes acting like a cool kid and thinkin’ that Pops might be dangerous. Are you trippin’, broseph? Pops had been watching some dope websites and he got excited bout all that. And here you are being a total buzz kill. Not cool.”

Silence. Farah scanned the faces around them, all were looking as confused as she was feeling. Glancing at BB, who was still inside Sans’ power and wearing the same puzzled expression, she shook her head gently.

“Darling,” Poly was the one who spoke up first, sitting beside Gaster while Fresh was on the other side. “I love you so very much but... I didn’t understand anything you just said.”

“[.................’...’...]” #If I may, Fresh, I didn’t think you were translating at all and just wanted to express your opinion about Sans’ ‘diss’ move.

“Yo, dude, no swearing!” Fresh growled at Snas.

“Well, what G had said is that I am his most awesome, most good-looking and the best of his sons there is.” Sans smirked, sliding Fresh a glance who fumed at his remark.

“Girls! Daddy said he is giving his blessing for me and my darling’s wedding!” Poly suddenly squealed in delight.

“I’d totes want that too... NOT! What are you spewing about, woman?!” Fresh sputtered.

Poly’s eyes watered. “But... but...”

“Okay! Everyone, shut up!” Farah’s shout echoed in the void, making the random notes stop playing for a moment before resuming. “Okay, We can’t understand a single thing you are saying Nash, sorry. Poly, you might be able to understand Gaster in your Sans form but I don’t trust anything that leaves your mouth since it will all be about you and Fresh. As for Sans, there’s a 99.9% chance he is making that up.”

Sans grinned. “Guilty.”

Farah ignored him. “A translation from Fresh was sketchy at best but I think I got the gist of it. So, Gaster, am I correct to assume that you were expecting to have a good and close relationship with your sons but were disappointed that you got that weird confrontation instead?”

“He also mentioned that Sans is his eldest.” Error added.

Farah glanced at him with a smile. “Finally! Someone with much more sense when it comes to translations. Glad you’re around, Error.”

Error grinned and raised his hands. “Just want to help is all.”

Sans rolled his eyes and had caught the sight of Snas’ darkening mood. He inwardly winced, not knowing how to help the poor guy.

“Eldest?!” BB gasped from their floating bubble.

Gaster nodded and stood. One floating hand went towards them, palm up. They looked up at Gaster and stared at his scary face. It was indeed scary, but the expression he’s wearing cancels it out. It makes them feel comfortable and warm. Taking the proffered hand, they noticed Sans power vanished and they were gently floated back on the ground.

“~Sans, you shouldn’t use your powers so. Especially to someone you like very much.~” Gaster chastised.

Sans blushed. “I... I know that. I was just trying to protect them!”

Their eyes widened at the one-sided conversation and immediately turned to Error. “What did he say?”

Error was about to open his mouth and answer but Sans’ glare made him clam up. “As per the glare, I am not authorize to say, sorry.”

“Oh...” Their face fell. They were also itching to know what it was too. And whatever did Gaster say to make Sans blush like that.

Farah went beside them and patted their shoulder sympathetically. “So... If Sans’ is the eldest... Who’s the second eldest?”

That got Gaster thinking before his gaze flit towards Snas. “~Ahh. ‘Nash’, my second eldest. The most secretive one. The pretender.~”

Error tilted his head in confusion. “You say his name like that’s not his name.”

"Apparently... Nash isn’t who he wants to portray..." Sans murmured.

Snas looked around him in a panic and began to fidget in place. “[.......?]” #Father, can we not talk about this?

Gaster stared at him for a little longer before nodding. “~As you wish. However, do bear in mind that secrets will come out sooner or later.~” A floating hand rested on Snas’ shoulder. “~I fear for you, if you don’t open yourself up before it’s too late.~”

Snas stiffened but managed to give a small nod in understanding. “[.....]” #Yes, Father.

Farah and BB were watching avidly at the exchange before Farah whispered. “I didn’t understand anything.”

BB nodded. “Me too. But that looked like a very deep and meaningful conversation. Wish we could have at least been given a one-sided version.”

Gaster then floated towards Error who took a cautious step back. “Dad, I appreciate the sentiment and all. But I--”

Gaster’s floating hand rose. “~Fear not, Error. I know of your condition. However, that is easily remedied with time. I look forward to that moment where you can join our family group hugs.~”

Error’s eyes widened. “Whoa? Seriously? Also, I can safely assume that I am the third son?” He shrugged. “I got no problems with that.” He grinned.

Gaster smiled and the two hands shot towards Error who screamed in terror. Gaster panicked and stowed his floating hands away. “~I... Apologies, my son! I forgot! I just got carried away and would have liked to embrace you.~”

Smiling warmly, Gaster nodded and floated towards Poly. “~And who might you be? I can’t remember having an extra son as pretty as you.~”

Poly giggled making the guys grimace at Gaster’s attempt of flattery.

“Actually, I’m a Frisk, Mr. Gaster...” Poly shyly shifted in place before looking up at him determinedly. “And I want to become Fresh’s wife!”

There were gasps from the Sanses, Fresh looks like he would faint, BB gasped in delight while Farah clapped her hands and cheered for Poly.

Gaster just chuckled. “~I recalled you call me Daddy before. If you are determined to wed Fresh, then you have my blessing as long as he consents and feel free to address me as your father as I will address you as my son and/or daughter.~”

Poly gasped and launched herself towards Gaster, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. “Thank you! Thank you!”

“Aww, that’s so sweet.” Farah sighed.

“Is Gaster crying?” BB pointed out.

Farah tapped a finger on her lips, pondering. “I think so. Probably thrilled that at least one of his kids would be as affectionate as Poly. No matter if Poly’s a look-alike of his sons and is actually a Frisk.”

“Well, she will be family when she and Fresh get married. She’ll officially become a true daughter or son to Gaster.”

“Hmm... True... Also, we only need some popcorn to complete our look like we are watching some soap opera.”

Both Farah and BB giggled at that, totally unaware that two Sanses were staring at them, smitten, and one Sans smirking at the two lovestruck bozos.

“Pops, no! What is this? This is totes uncool!” Fresh’s shout made everyone turn to attention.

Poly lets go of Gaster and he calmly turned to Fresh with a small smile. “~I did mention that you two can wed as long as you consented to it, Fresh. So Poly will have to work to make you agree. I can see that she has no problem with it.~”

“I will win you over, Fresh, my love,” Poly vowed, making Fresh shudder.

A sudden forlorn expression crossed Gaster’s face before it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. His usual warm and welcoming demeanor returned as two of his floating hands rested on top of Fresh’s shoulder, turning him towards the others.

“~And this is Fresh, everyone. My youngest.~” Gaster proclaimed affectionately to which Fresh only responded with a resigned sigh and huffed a small, “Yo.”

“He said Fresh is the youngest.” Error informed BB and Farah.

Gaster nodded and gestured to all of them. “~Now, children, please sit around before me. I would like to remedy the reason you sought me out. And to answer the questions with regards to our Universe.~”


	13. LAWs and Limitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit longer than my usual chapters... Sorry 😅 I wanna compensate for the absence.

All of them settle on the Media void’s music sheet-styled ground forming a small semi-circle while facing Gaster. On his right were his sons, who sorted themselves without knowing: youngest to eldest from left to right. Beside Sans is his human, whom he calls ‘Baby’ instead of the usual BB. As if that can easily escape from a father. Then Farah, followed by Poly who is now in her human form.

Poly kept on glancing at Fresh, regardless how far he is situated, she still manages to adjust herself to catch a glimpse of him. His son, on the other hand, was stubbornly ignoring her. Apart from Sans and his human along with Poly and Fresh, that is not the only thing Gaster had noticed though. However, he will have the young ones sort their affairs by themselves.

If push comes to shove, he can easily interfere to ensure the happiness of his sons. Before...

Gaster smiled a small sad smile. He knew he is being selfish at the moment but he can’t help it. He wanted to spend time with his children. Even for just a little bit. Before he returns what he had borrowed to its rightful owner.

“~I would just like to point out that none of the girls can understand what I am saying. So I would like to ask you, boys, to translate it to them, please. Don’t worry, I will pause so you’ll have time to explain it to them. Also,~” he smiled amiably but he did not hide the seriousness in his voice. “~Please bear in mind that what I am going to say is of great import. So you boys better not make fun of the translation this time. Understood?~”

The Sanses stiffly nodded, trying hard to mask their apprehension of his words while the girls just looked at him in curiosity, having no clue of what he is saying.

“~Thank you. I would like to inform you of your abilities other than your normal powers inside the game.~”

“~So, let’s start with the basics. You are all aware of your, well, Awareness, correct?~” He smiles when his boys snickered and BB smacked Sans on his arm when he translated.

“What? It’s what G said. Really, I swear.” Sans still couldn’t help but snicker at that, earning him a glare from his human.

“~There is actually three levels of Awareness which we can label as LAWs. And just to make sure we are on the same page, I just want to reiterate that those without LAWs goes into a comatose state within the duration of gameplay from the player. However, whenever they are outside of gameplay, they just wake up from sleep.~”

BB raised a hand after a few moments and Gaster nodded at them in acknowledgment. “Uhm... Gaster, what about if they aren’t sleeping? Say, they are eating and then suddenly the player played?”

“~Ahh, that is easy. I am sure that Sans had experienced that once or twice. And he can answer that easily. Sans, would you do me the honor?~”

Sans nodded. “Sure, G. I remember this one time when Pap was trying to try his new recipe of spaghetti when suddenly he froze in place and we were hoisted into the game. I was in my usual spot in the game’s void during the gameplay, watching you blunder about the place...” He trailed off then turned towards them.

He tilted his head curiously as he regarded them. “Now that I knew you are not the kid the System always portrays you to me during gameplay, I can recall that event as you are now. Only this time, you weren’t blundering about the place. You had a certain gracefulness within you while you played on those pile of leaves to Save. How the monsters beat you up like always... Yet you never cease to smile, laugh and offer the occasional hug to every one of them... I never thought that you were always so... beautiful.”

Gaster cleared his throat and that seemed to slap Sans back to reality. Both he and BB began to blush and all their companions around them were quiet save for their knowing smiles.

“Anyways, a-after the game... Pap just resumed his cooking like nothing happened.” He huffed and turned away, pointedly ignoring the snickering from the other Sanses.

Gaster rubbed a finger under his chin with an amused smile as he took in the blushing faces of his eldest and human. “~That is correct. However, those cases are rare but they happen. The reason is that the System is calculating and predicting the approximate timings the player will be in game as well as duration. Therefore, 85% of the time, the System adjusts and sets the day and nights of the Underworld accordingly. The system us making sure to have the moment where the player will be in game during night time.~”

“~Now, for LAW 1. For this level of awareness, we only have Miss Butterbean as of now.~” Gaster gestured a floating hand towards BB’s direction.

BB blushed further when Error translated that to them with a chuckle. They sighed. “I know that the nickname was cute but coming from Gaster, I think it sounds a bit silly now.”

“I think it’s cute and it suits you.” They heard Sans mutter loud enough so that they were the only ones who can hear. But based on Gaster’s widening smile, it most probably reached him as well.

“~Worry not, Miss BB. We don’t seem to have any problems with that nickname. Shush, Fresh.~” Gaster added hastily making Fresh clamp his mouth shut to a remark regarding the nickname.

“~For LAW 1, they only apply to the main character of the Underground. Namely BB or Frisk and Chara. They have full awareness of the player and how the player controls their every move in game. They are also fully conscience when it comes to being in game and is infused with information such as resets made by the player and death counts.~” Gaster noticed the wince BB made upon mentioning the last part. “~My apologies.~”

They shook their head and breathed in deep calming breath. “It’s fine. I got used to it.”

Gaster nodded and continued on to expand on the information that they already knew but the others didn’t.

They flinched in surprise when they felt Sans’ arm behind their back, as if anchoring them or giving them a calming support or both. They also noticed that he was sitting closer to them than before. Touched by the gesture, they carefully inched closer as well, leaning their head on the crook of his shoulder, settling themselves comfortably on his side.

Even though Sans’ attention was glued to Gaster, they can feel his arm curling behind them and pulling them towards him. Close, closer yet closer still.

“~Now for LAW 2. It includes LAW 1 with the additional ability to access the internet privately. Meaning those with LAW 2 can ‘surf’ the internet by themselves. Unfortunately, there are no means for us to have that projected so those without LAW 2 can also see the surfing. On the upside of things, LAW 2 can describe, draw or explain what they see on the internet. In cases of drawing, results of portrayal will vary depending on the artistic ability of the bearer of LAW 2.~”

Poly raised her hand immediately, pointing on the flower on her head, after Error did the translation. “Oh, oh! Does that mean Shrub is LAW 2?”

Gaster nodded and noted the others just stared at her with a confused look. She noticed it and went to defend herself. “What? It’s true! I ask him and he shows me how he surfs the internet.”

Snas muttered. “[.........]” #That just means you have LAW 2, Poly. No need to make up some imaginary friend for it.

“I heard that! Don’t make me go back to my other form to find out what you just said and pummel you!”

“~Let me finish, children.~” Gaster interjected firmly.

“Sorry, Daddy...” Poly looks down in shame while Snas just kept quiet.

“~To continue, the only downside on surfing is that we cannot access websites that the player haven’t accessed. What they surf, we surf.~”

Farah tapped a finger on her chin. “So... The player has to be online for those with LAW 2 to access the internet?”

“~Luckily, we don’t have to wait for the player to connect to the internet. The System is archiving every website and searched the player has made so we can have access anytime. Whether the player is using the System or not.~”

“I guess that’s reassuring.” Farah sighed after a moments’ translation. “However, I am worried that if ever we get to encounter problems here in the System and the player didn’t search for it, we might as well be doomed then?”

One of his hands went towards Farah and gently patted her head in comfort. “~There, there, my dear. I am sure we will be able to find an alternative way to remedy any problems that will arise without the internet.~”

“~To continue, we have LAW 3. Now, as per the information I have, most of us here are within the LAW 3 level. All beings with LAW 3 can include either LAW 1 and LAW 2. However, there are also beings that only have LAW 1 which are aptly labeled LAW 3b.~”

The floating hands zipped over Poly and Farah’s head. “~Poly and Farah have level 3 Awareness but they cannot surf the internet hence they are LAW 3b. If they want to have a connection, they will have to rely on those that are purely LAW 3.~”

Snas raised a hand and Gaster nodded at him. “[.............]” #Pardon, Father, but I thought Poly said she can see the internet.

Gaster’s unseeing gaze flitted over to Poly and an enigmatic smile formed on his lips. “~That is a story for another day, my son.~”

He then resumed his educational speech. “~Additionaly, for LAW 3, this contains multiple branches. Chronologically, we have: Phaal, Teab, Clarhei, Lated, Cohe, Frotoxt, Magma and Zuul. Different branches correspond to different voids. Beings with LAW 3 automatically have the branch Phaal, which gives the ability to access all Undertale Voids or Universes for interaction and manipulation. For Teab, we have the Tools Void.~”

“So Dad,” Error waved a hand, “We’ve been to the Tools Void from Nash’s portal. Does that mean Nash has Teab?”

Gaster smiled. “~Good question. However, let me ask Nash this... You can open the portal towards the Tools Void but have you any luck in interacting with the elements? Like the buttons on the floor or did the calendar or clock give the time or date?~”

When Snas shook his head, Gaster nodded. “~That is because you aren’t Teab.” A hand went over to settle itself on Fresh’s shoulder. “~Fresh is LAW 3- Teab. Only he can interact with the Tools Void. Whenever he comes to the void, the calendar will synchronize itself with the True Time as will the dates. Not only he can use the calculator floor or materialize a calculator for use, Fresh can also access the softwares: word, excel, and more.~”

Poly gazed at Fresh with awe, wonder and pride. “You are perfect!” She sighed longingly.

Fresh quickly looked away so no one can see him blushing. “It’s a totally boring power, anyway.”

“Not,” Sans piped up with a mischievous grin, “when you can leave a note for the player to see.”

Gaster frowned. “~I suggest you boys not do that.~”

Sans leaned back and wiggled his eyebrows. “Well, who knows, our story is being written in one of those tools. How easy will it be for Fresh to make some... changes.”

“Yo, man, I don’t swing that way.” Fresh sighs and shook his head.

Gaster’s frown turned to a scowl as he turned his gaze between his youngest and eldest. He seemed torn, wanting to have his eldest accept him without compromising his youngest. And BB noticed that. “Sans, stop that.” They gave him a good elbow, making him grunt in pain.

“Okay, I’ll stop.” He wheezed but was smiling still.

All became quiet, mulling over what Sans had said and the possibility of that happening. Surprisingly, Poly was the one that broke the silence with a nervous laugh.

“Pft... Come on, that’s not possible. Highly absurd. Okay, Daddy, continue. I wanna know other branches, please.”

Gaster eagerly jumped on the opportunity to change the subject. “~So that was Teab. Next we have Clarhei. Having this branch of awareness, they will be able to gain full access of the Media voids.~” He gestured all around them. “~This place is the perfect place for LAW 3- Clarhei to exercise their abilities. Poly, my dear, can you come here for a moment?~”

Mindful that Poly does not understand him anymore, he turned to her, placing both floating hands on her shoulder. Gently urging her up, he led her to stand beside him and continued on after Poly blew a kiss to Fresh, who gagged.

“~Poly is a perfect example of LAW 3b-Clarhei. She cannot access the internet, however, she has full control over the elements of the Media void. Take note that the Media Void and Tools Void is like a bus station, that is why sometimes these voids are categorized as Main Stations. Those with the power to have full access to them can open portals going to voids that is under it. So Poly, why don’t we take a break from this talk and let’s relax. We don’t have to go to the Music Player void but you can play music here.~”

Poly gasped and hopped in place after Error explained her ability and task. “Oh oh oh! I’m so excited! How do I do it? I want to listen to a love song!”

The void suddenly dimmed and the random notes that were playing was replaced with a sweet melody that promises pure and true love.

Squealing in delight, Poly immediately ran towards Fresh and pulled him from his sitting position. “Come on! Let’s dance!”

“No! I don’t want to!” Despite his protests, he was swept into the middle of the void with Poly clinging to him in a semblance of a dance.

****

Farah’s gaze followed the dancing pair while shaking her head. “She’s more likely to pull of Fresh’s arm from its socket, right, BB?” She turned and her eyes widened at the sight of BB sleeping in Sans’ arms. Sans was also asleep, his chin resting on BB’s head.

Shaking her head again, she just stared at the two with a soft smile on her face. ‘What does it take to also have that for me?’ she thought, her hand absentmindedly reached up to trace her scar.

Suddenly feeling as if she is being watched, she straightened from her seat on the ground and looked up, finding herself staring at Snas... Staring at her. How long was he looking at her?

Clearing her throat awkwardly, she gave him a smile and nodded to the sleeping duo. “They’re pretty cute together, huh?”

Snas looks away for a moment and nodded. Giving a small smile as well, he murmured, “[.......]”

Farah squinted at him, leaning towards him a bit. “I’m sorry, what? You know I can’t understand you.”

Snas just smiles mysteriously before he gave her a nod of acknowledgment and stood to leave, leaving her wondering what the hell he just said.

From the place he vacated, sat Error, his wide eyes following Snas’ wake. “Whoa, he finally said it.” Error breathed and giving Farah a grin. “Too bad you can’t understand it.”

She frowned. “What? What did he say?!”

Error tilted his head a bit. “Mmmm.... Nah. You’re a good friend, Farah. But he’s my older brother and I am duty-bound by coded blood to keep it confidential. Unless he gives me leave to translate, of course. Which!!! He didn’t, in this case.” Error hastily added.

Farah sighed in frustration and sat back.

Error chuckled. “I would like to pat on you on the back for support but I can’t. Sorry, Fa. Welp,” he stood and patted his bottom. “I better go ask Poly if she can play some Megalovania... And maybe give Fresh some rest from having Poly step on his feet.” Wincing, he jogged towards the pair, passing by Gaster and Snas who seemed to be in deep conversation.

“He said you’re also cute.”

Farah snapped her head towards Sans, gently adjusting BB on his side to lay their head on his lap.

“Pardon?” She blinked and trying hard to suck in the small feeling of envy on how Sans was treating BB.

“Nash...”

That one word explained everything then. Looking down at her hands, she began to play at the hem of her skirt. “Oh... Aren’t you... Aren’t you also duty-bound by coded blood?”

Sans nodded and involuntarily began to run his hand on BB’s hair. “Yeah. I am. But... I’m also the eldest so...”

Farah can hear the grin in Sans’ voice and she can’t help but smile back. There was a suffocating silence that followed. A silence that was punctuated with questions and doubt.

“So what are you going to do about it now that you know?”

She blinked at the question. “I... I don’t know...” Looking up her eyes followed Error, traipsing along Poly and Fresh’s wake. She suddenlt felt a prickling feeling at the back of her neck. This made her scan her surrounding only to see Snas looking at her intently.

He held her gaze for a little while longer before he blinked and returned his attention to Gaster.

Farah bit her lip, her fingers curling tightly on the hem of her skirt. “I don’t know... I kind of like someone already...”

“Will that someone like you the same way he likes you?”

Farah closed her eyes tightly before she stood. “I... I gotta go... Clear my head.”

She turned and walked away.


	14. The Music Died

After two more songs, Poly decided to stop dancing with Fresh for a moment. Error finally stopped pestering them after she kept on ignoring him. How dare he say that she is just pulling and twirling Fresh around and that wasn’t considered as dancing?

Sitting back down on the void’s smooth surface, she smiled brightly, happy to see that Fresh sat beside her as well. He’s probably too tired to run away but she would like to think that he likes to be around her as well.

She giggled which earned her a glare from Fresh.

“Pipe down. I’m trying to rest here.” He grouched.

“Sorry, darling. I’m just too happy.” When Fresh just sneered at that, she let herself fall on the ground, staring up at the soft blue aura of the void. Musical instruments that were playing the music around them sparkle in the void’s sky. It was... Magical.

Glancing at Fresh, she blushed and smiled. With Fresh around, everything around her is ten times more magical. She inwardly giggle at that and closed her eyes, dreaming of a future with Fresh.

****  
Panting from being tossed around the void and silently muttering to himself about the pain he is feeling on his feet, Fresh leaned back on his hands and looked up.

The void is too sparkly for his taste. The songs Poly was playing makes him want to barf. He felt like getting sick at the thought of those lovey-dovey words. What is the purpose of being shackled in a relationship with someone who will boss you around?

As far as he knew, there are more cons than pros when it comes to having intimate relationships. One that Poly is adamant on having with him even when he made it clear over and over again that he is not interested. Make that never.

As the song comes to an end, he silently wish that Poly won’t play something lovesick again or he’ll definitely have to bail.

_I don’t know why you love me_   
_Was it something I said that you read all wrong when asked_   
_I don’t know why you follow me_   
_After all of those times when I left you so far behind_

He frowned. Surely Poly wasn’t making a jab at him with those lyrics, was she? Wincing, he risked turning to look at Poly, expecting to see her grinning face and those bright, sparkling mismatched eyes of hers that seem to promise it’s her job to drive him crazy.

But when he saw that Poly was actually sleeping, he gave a sigh of relief. That meant that Poly wasn’t aware of the song choice. And this was an opportunity for him to leave. He was about to stand up and do so when the song continues.

_You don’t seem to care if I ever give back_   
_All of the love that you’ve given me_   
_You seem to be pleased if you only show me_   
_All of the love inside of you_

_I wish that I could love_   
_That way too_

Those words stopped him and seemed to shoot through his whole being, sapping the strength from his legs and making him fall on his butt. He didn’t seem to feel it though. But what the lyrics made him feel was a small stirring inside his soul.

That made him glance at Poly.

_I don’t know why you write me_   
_When I never write back but you answer me anyway_   
_I don’t know why you love me_   
_But I’m learning to love, not depending on love in return_

Despite not wanting to, a small smile escaped his lips. The song may be true in regards of him not giving Poly a thought. That he doesn’t have a clue why Poly sees him in that kind of light. He doesn’t know... He doesn’t remember...

He sighed. Contrary to his other selves, he is not fully emotionless. He can feel, pain, anger, everything. He just doesn’t feel love. Because that’s the most powerful emotion of all in the System and... He just doesn’t have it.

“I really don’t know why you love me, Poly. You also don’t care that I can’t return your feelings or that I always act abhorrent of your feelings. Just like in the song. You feel happy or content just to show me that you love me...” He sighed, folding his legs towards him, folding his arms on his knees and settling his on them, he tilted his head to stare at Poly’s sleeping face.

“But I know that’s not enough. It won’t be enough for you, Poly. You want my love in return. Unfortunately, I will never learn how to love and will always be dependent on your love. A relationship intimate or otherwise doesn’t work that way.” He sucked in a deep breath and stared up at the sky again.

“I wish I could love. But... I don’t have it... I can’t have it... And I won’t...” His face hardened in resolve. “Because there are more important things going on around me than catering to your overflowing emotions, Polymorphina...”

Without looking at her, he stood, dusted himself and strode away just as the song came to an end.

****

She finally opened her eyes, not caring that she can’t see anything through the tears that kept on coming, blurring everything on sight. Fresh’s colorful figure was slowly fading amidst her tears.

“If you would only just let me, Fresh...” she whispered, her voice cracking, before heart-wrenching sobs were torn from her. Curling into a ball, she hoped it would at least protect her breaking heart for even just a little.

It didn’t.

That was then... the music in the void died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Know Why You Love Me is a real song sung by Corton, Llyod and Christian.
> 
> The moment I heard this song from my playlist, it automatically pointed out Fresh and Poly's relatonship with big, flashing neon lights!
> 
> I'd say it's pretty spot on.


	15. Complicated

Sans looked up the moment the music died around them. He narrowed his eyes at the implication, feeling a cold shiver run up his spine. He had a bad feeling about this.

He studied his surroundings. There was Gaster and Snas, still in the middle of a conversation. He wondered what they are talking about because they have been at it for longer than he thought. Farah was on the far side of the void. Guess she needed more space to get a clear head. He saw Error walking towards her though and it wasn’t long before the two are conversing.

It also didn’t miss Sans’ notice that Snas had stopped talking to Gaster. He was just staring at Farah and Error which made Sans wince. Hoping he, at least, did the right thing to let Farah know that there was somebody who yearns to be by her side. Even though Sans kind of got the idea that she was talking about Error when she said ‘I kind of like someone already’.

True that he haven’t met his brothers, or known about them, until now. But with Gaster’s presence, it was enough for the System to update their(as Error called it) ‘coded blood’. Now he knows enough of his brothers than what’s comfortable.

Tilting his head and not taking his gaze off Farah and Error, he wondered how their relationship would work. Farah strikes him as the hopeless romantic kind, if how she was looking a little green while studying him and BB was any indication. Never mind the fact that she likes to act tough. A hopeless romantic is a hopeless romantic. How on the System will they be able to pull that off with Error’s condition? And what about Snas?

He sighed. He doesn’t want to be on anybody’s side when it comes to that. Hopefully, things won’t get any worse.

Ooops. Now he did it. He shouldn’t have said that.

Wincing, his gaze wandered around again and groaned at the sight of Fresh walking away while Poly was lying on the ground, curled into a ball. Her whole frame was shaking and Sans could swear he can hear her cries from here even when she did it silently. It was a no-brainer to assume what happened and why the music suddenly died.

Closing his eyes, he sighed again. How he wanted to help his brothers but... How? And it is not something he can help them with. His brothers have to help themselves as well. Everything just got so complicated.

He felt a hand caress his check and he opened his eyes to see BB giving them a sleepy and lazy smile from his lap.

Thankfully, his isn’t that complicated. He grinned in return and held their hand, weaving his fingers through theirs.

“You look troubled.” They whispered.

“One word: Brothers.” He replied.

BB sat up and yawned, stretching to work out the kinks from their body while Sans just stared at them appreciatively. BB immediately stopped when they noticed and blushed a deep shade of red.

“Do you mind?” they wrinkled their nose at him.

“Nope. I also don’t mind if you do it again.”

They laughed but it trailed off as they took a quick sweep of their surroundings. “Everyone seems... Tense. Oh my gosh! Is that Poly?” She gasped and was about to stand to go to her when Sans grabbed their arm and pulled them back down.

“Sans, let go. We have to go and see if she’s okay.” They tried to pull their arm from him.

He shook his head. “Sorry, baby. Can’t. Poly needs time for herself and cry it out. She’ll feel a bit better if not well after.”

They frowned at him and cast yet another worried look at Poly, who was slowly getting up to sit and looked like she was wiping her tears. “And I’m suppose to take your word for it?”

Sans raised a brow. “Babe, believe me. I don’t have enough info and data in me from my other selves on how to cope for nothing.”

It was their turn to raise a brow. “Knowing Poly, I doubt it’s just depression she is going through.”

“She looks like a Sans so she probably has depression?”

They laughed. “She’s a Frisk. So no, you bonehead.” Their expression turned to concern. “She’s heartbroken. Tell me you have data and info in you to help her cope with that.”

That time, Sans grew silent. “I think I have one. But it was from another alternate universe. Flowerfell. I... My other self... Lost you...” He tilted his head back and drew in a pained breath.

BB bit their lip, regretting their statement seeing how Sans seem to struggle with the encoded memory. They gently moved his hand from their arm and held it. “I’m here, Sans...”

Sans unsteady gaze flickered to them and without a word, pulled them into his embrace. “Thank god for that,” he breathed into their hair.

He knows what a broken heart feels like. Even when he can only feel it through one of his other versions. Maybe crying it out is not the only solution for that. He and BB could think of some way to help Fresh and Poly.

‘Otherwise...’ Sans thought as he followed Poly with his gaze before turning his attention to Fresh. ‘My Flowerfell version won’t be the only one who gets to know the feeling of loss. Be they emotionless or not.’

****

“Farah?”

Farah turned at the voice. “Error, you startled me.”

Error gave her a sheepish grin. “Well, sorry bout that. But not really sorry.” He examined the semi-dark corner of the void where Farah was. “So what are you doing here? Something wrong?”

Farah just stared at Error mutely for a moment or two before taking in a deep breath. “Error... I... What do you think of me?”

He tilted his head to one side in askance. “Huh?”

“Like when you see me. What is the first thing that comes into your mind?” She clarified.

Error tapped his foot on the ground, the sound echoing a little bit around them. “I don’t know. Maybe along the lines of ‘Hey, Farah, what’s up?’”

“Oh...” she looked away in disappointment which Error didn’t understand. He knew that Farah feels a bit sadder than before, though. Maybe...

“Are you really itching to know what Nash told you before?”

She shook her head but Error plowed on.

“Because I can translate for you. But just this once. Okay?” He gave her a small smile. “He said, ‘They are a cute couple, but not cuter than you. Scars and all.’”

Her heart thumped and probably skipped a beat or two along the way. Sans sucks in translating. But what was it Sans said? _Will that someone like you the same way he likes you?_

_Only one way to find out_... She braced herself with a deep breath. “Error...”

“Hmm?” He raised his brows in question.

“I... I like you.” There, I said it. What happens next... Will depend on Error’s answer.

He stood frozen for long moments before he looked away with a grimace. And Farah knew the answer.

“Farah--”

She raised a hand to stop him. Giving him a sad smile, she shrugged. “It’s okay, Error. I mean, you already dropped a hint or two regarding your stand on relationships. I was just making a fool of myself for hoping that maybe you’ll change your mind...”

“I’m... I’m sorry, Farah. Look,” Error rubbed the back of his neck and awkwardly began to toe the ground. “I care about you. Just like how I care about Butterbean. But... I’m... That’s all I am capable of giving...”  
She nodded and blinked hard, forcing the tears back.

“Farah, you... I can’t...” Error groaned and closed his eyes shut before slowly reaching out his index finger, giving her a very, very small pat on the shoulder. The air a centimeter above her shoulder, to be exact.

“There!” he said in a whoosh of breath. “I comforted you. In my own way. So please. Don’t cry. I don’t... I can’t comfort you normally so... Don’t, okay? I’m begging here. I’m just not ready for a relationship and... Well... I can’t see myself, you know? With you? You’re like my best friend, sister, mother, whatever! You know?”

While Error spluttered through his comforting words, most probably in his ‘own way’, as well. Farah seemed to reach a clarity somewhere along the lines. Maybe it was when Error tried his best to comfort her even with his condition? Or how he tries to muddle his way, unappealingly, with trying to make her feel okay? Or maybe what he just said resonated a bit in her soul...

She knows better now.

She realized... She’s like Error. Someone who is not ready for a relationship and doesn’t know shit. The romance novels she had been reading doesn’t help in real life. But Error knows better. Because unlike her, he didn’t rush into anything for the sake of feeling something. He didn’t confuse love for a friend from true love.

She laughed.

“Oh... Uhm...” Error’s eyes shifted between her and the group behind them, their attention caught by Farah’s laugh. “Haha... Ha... Ha?” He awkwardly joined in. “Hey, Fa, you okay? Don’t go insane on me, please.”

She stopped laughing. Feeling both her mind and heart are finally on the same page. “I’m okay now. Thank you, Error. Thank you so much.”

Error frowned and joked. “For what? For dumping you?” Then immediately winced at the words.

She chuckled. “Exactly. I needed that. Sorry for making you feel awkward. It’s just that... We met each other and been with each other for so long. You’ve got my back, I’ve got yours. I just...” she sighed and looked towards Sans and BB. “I just want something for myself and thought I can get it the easy way... And... You were just there.”

He folded his arms across his chest and gave her a mock frown. “Ahh, so you just used my presence to fill in the gaps? Good to know that’s my only role in your life.”

She grinned. “Oh shush. I...” She took in a deep calming breath. “I wanted to take things slow now and not railroad my way into anything. You know... Stop and smell the flowers, take in the scenery... I don’t want to cause hurt for myself or to anyone just because I’m not sure anymore. Especially when feelings are involved.”

Error mulled over her statement for a while before giving her a grin and a thumbs up. “That sounds great, Farah.”

She grinned back at him. “I expect a full agreement from you, anyway.”

He shrugged and shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket. “Well, this just goes to show that you never really liked me in _that_ way. We are back to how we were before.”

She smiled. “You’re right. I’m thankful for that. Because my stupidity today could have broken one of my most treasured friendships.”

“As long as BB doesn’t go Chara on me, then yeah, you’re not the only treasured friendship that I have. So, boohoo you. Also,” Error paused, inclining his head from side to side, as if straining to hear something. “The music’s gone? I didn’t notice.”

“Maybe we should head back. Gaster would be explaining things again soon.” Farah nodded over to where Sans and BB were sitting.

“Welp, age before beauty.” Error swept a lavish gesture.

She laughed and threatened to touch him, making Error run and she ran after him. Damn, they’re such kids. She can totally picture Error as an annoying brother now. What the hell came into her mind that they’re boyfriend/girlfriend material?

Speaking of brother... She seemed to find herself seeking Snas. And--surprise but not surprised, he was staring at her... Again. With that same intense stare that he is wont to give her.

_“Will that someone like you the same way he likes you?”_

_“He said, ‘They are a cute couple, but not cuter than you. Scars and all.’”_

Her face began to heat, her heart began to pound as her steps faltered, making her trip on her own feet. She fell face first on the ground with a dull thud.

“Farah!” She heard Error cry out in alarm.

_What is wrong with me? I just got dumped. Why am I acting this way? My heart and temperature... I don’t recall being like this around Error before... Could it be...? No! I told myself to take things slow! Don’t say something you’ll regret in the future, Farah!_

She suddenly felt hands on her waist and found herself being lifted up from the ground. She saw Gaster and Error, both are looking worried. “Dad asks if you’re okay. Geez, Fa. What were you doing so long down there? The planking fad is dead!”

She sighed in relief. Gaster must be the one to... Her eyes drifted to the two floating hands behind him. It wasn’t Gaster who helped her up. _But who?_

She turned and was greeted with the familiar silver faux fur, that same eye twitching orange vest, and that dark hat meant to hide something than fashion... Snas.

“[.....?]”

The buzzing noise he was making was oddly soothing to her frazzled nerves. But why? How? She used to be very annoyed with that sound.

“Nash asks if you’re okay. You also didn’t answer Dad. Did you hit your head harder than we thought?” Error fretted.

“I...” Staring up into Snas’ eyes, Farah seemed to have swallowed her tongue. What is wrong with her? Did she really hit her head harder than they all thought? _No! Stay... Calm. Keep it cool. No railroading_. “I...” her voice cracked that she had to clear her throat. “I’m fine.”

A collective sigh of relief was heard. The two floating hands came into view, took hold of her shoulders and turned her towards Gaster where she was inspected for injuries. Assuring himself that she was uninjured, Gaster gave her head a pat.

“~Alright. Maybe this is a sign for us to continue our discussion. I have also managed to dig into the files and found some answers for our predicament. Come along, children.~” Gaster turned and floated to where BB and Sans still sat, Error skipping beside him, chattering about something.

Farah followed as well when Snas walked beside her. Her senses suddenly kicked into hyperdrive. “I... Uhm... Thanks for helping me up. I was so stupid, anyway, you know, tripping and falling like that.”

Snas was silent for a spell before he glanced at Farah with an intense, almost angry stare. “[..............................]” #I’m happy for you and Error. But I am not happy for me... I am done being the nice guy. I know Error won’t take you seriously... So... From now on... I’ll always catch you when you fall out of love or when he stops loving you as you were meant to be loved.

He suddenly flashed her a devilish smile that almost made her knees weak. Seriously, Farah, get a freaking grip!

“[...........]” #Knowing Error, it’s only a matter of time. And, as his brother, I’ll patiently wait instead... For you.

With that, he walked pass her, leaving her troubled and feeling complicated.

“I... I didn’t understand a word he just said.”


	16. Zuul

Despite having Gaster and Error walking in the lead, it was Snas who settled first back to Sans and BB. Snas’ features were hard as stone and ruthless-looking, some may even say determined, that the two of them exchanged looks before BB elbowed Sans into action.

“Oof, yeah, okay.” Sans grimaced but adopted a neutral expression when he faced Snas. “So, Nash--”

“[.....]” #They’re together

Sans’ eyes widened. “Like together TOGETHER?”

To which Snas responded with a curt nod.

Sans turned to watch Gaster, Error and Farah leisurely walking back towards them. Error and Farah seem to be whispering something to each other that Sans might have a sinking feeling that Snas was a little too late. Not to mention the guilt he was feeling for spurring Farah into action.

BB reached over to lay a hand on his tense shoulder. He craned his head and gave them a forced smile.

“Something wrong?” They asked softly.

He covered their hand in his and shook his head. “I’ll tell you later, baby.”

They looked up and brightened. Sans closed his eyes and let their happiness wash over him. “Oh, Poly’s back. Hey, Poly!” they greeted cheerfully.

When Poly only offered a small smile before settling on the ground, saving space for Farah, BB bit their lip in worry.

“Sans...” they whispered, not taking their eyes off Poly’s forlorn figure. They felt him squeeze their hand in agreement.

When Farah arrived to sit on her spot, she was also uncomfortably quiet. BB didn’t have the heart to disturb any possible thinking Farah might be having.

As Gaster positioned himself front and center of their little circle, Error settled beside Snas. It didn’t escape Sans’ notice how his brother beside him bristled in annoyance. Thankfully, Error was a little bit on the dense side to notice it.

When at last Fresh came into their circle and sat, all became quiet. All aware that Poly didn’t even make a sound upon his arrival.

Now all had surmised the reason for the music suddenly dying.

****

“~Well...~” Gaster cleared his throat. His heart felt heavy, seeing his children this way, with the exception of Sans and his human. However, he must persevere. He must have faith that his children will do what is right. Once that happens... He can happily disappear.

“~To continue... We left off talking about LAW 3- Clarhei. Now, just an important note. I have learned from Snas from our conversation that BB was in a void the System made to isolate them from the game. I must sadly inform that the voids are impervious to our magic. However, physical and brute force can be very effective when it comes to giving damage to voids. I recommend not doing that again since the void’s can be very tough to chip through.~”

Gaster gave a worried glance at BB, Error and Farah. “~You were all fortunate that the Uninstallation made that void very weak. However,~” He mulled over the thought for a moment. “~There might be a connection where emotions also play a part in triggering a void. Like how BB’s void finally collapsed upon Sans’ arrival.~” He wiggled his eyebrows at the two.

Sans rolled his eyes. “G, don’t.”

“What did he say?” BB asked curiously.

“Dad, said--” Error clamped his mouth shut when Sans glared at him. BB huffed in frustration and decided to let it go.

“~Also same with how the music... Well... Minimized in volume.~” Gaster looked pointedly and meaningfully at Fresh who frowned and glanced away.

Error caught sight of Poly’s despondent form, staring blindly at the ground, then decided not to translate Gaster’s jab at Fresh. “Yeah, Dad just said, good job to Sans.”

Snas and Sans nodded in agreement. BB sighed sadly, mostly for Poly, and Farah bit her lip with worry, getting a hint on what Gaster was supposed to say.

“~Alright, on to the next branch. We have Lated. Dear Farah is a LAW 3b-Lated. Her ability is to have full access with the player’s folders. These are not System default folders, though, so she can’t access anything from there. But when it comes to custom folders or folders that are made by the player, she can access. Farah actually can be a Teab or a Clarhei as long as those elements are included in the player’s folders.~”

“So that’s how you knew how to get BB out from that void.” Error slapped the side of his curled fist on his open palm in realization. “I take it you found the information from the player’s folder?”

Farah rubbed her temple. “I am not really sure, to be honest. The information just flashed in my mind while we were in BB’s void. Other than that, nothing.”

A floating hand patted Farah’s head soothingly. “~There, there, my dear. According to my scans, you still don’t have enough control over your abilities. But no worries, you’ll get better as time goes by. For the next branch, we have Cohe. My dear boy, Nash is a LAW 3- Cohe. His ability is that he can access and interact in other game universes that the player had installed in the System. He also has the ability to bring others with him in a game universe of his choosing.~”

“Whoa! That’s so cool!” Error gasped in awe and turning towards Snas, his eyes sparkling with excitement. “You’ve got to get me into those cool games, Nash!”

Sans silently watched the exchange and saw how Snas looks irritated at Error. Sans worried that Snas might antagonize Error because of his relationship with Farah. But when Snas closed his eyes and took a calming breath, Sans knew that rival or not, nothing can come between brothers. Although it didn’t stop Snas’ gaze from flitting over Farah for a few seconds before returning his attention to Error.

Snas gave Error a small, resigned smile before nodding. Error punched the air in excitement.

“I’m coming with!” Fresh suddenly piped up which made Error wrinkle his nose at their youngest brother.

“No weirdos allowed.” Error sneered.

Fresh’s brows rose, they almost jumped out of his skull. “You’re one to talk! Have you seen how you look, broseph? Totes weirder!”

Gaster just shook his head at the two before continuing, not even bothering silencing the two. But when the volume went up, Snas announced he won’t be taking anyone with him if they keep on bickering, which successfully plunged their circle in peaceful silence.

“~We only have three more branches to discuss. Now that you all know the basics on how the System works, we can breeze through them easily. After Cohe, is Frotoxt. This is the ability for the being to get into external devices that are connected into the System. These include phones, hard drives, and even those that are connected via Bluetooth. For this, we have a LAW 3- Frotoxt in Error.~”

“Nice!” Error whooped with joy. “Does this mean I can also be a Clarhei and other such things as long as they are within a device that is connected into our System?”

Gaster nodded. “~Correct. Normal Clarhei and, as you put it, ‘other such things’ cannot access those voids from the external device. Either you, Error, should transfer them here or the player gets to transfer the elements here. That’s when your rules change, the System disabling your access and Normal Clarhei access are enabled.~”

“Oh, well...” Error shrugged. “I guess I don’t mind. The others will most probably share their abilities if ever, whenever, we need it.” He looked around each faces, quietly asking if that is so.

“Easy-peasy, homebros. I’m totes down with that.” Fresh agreed.

Snas gave a small nodded.

Sans just closed his eyes and grinned lazily, “It’s not like I have much more awesome abilities than them so, whatever. I’m good with anything.”

“I may not have enough level of awareness for but that” BB smiled shyly. “But... I’ll help whenever I can.”

Farah reached over and hugged BB. “That’s the spirit, butterbean! And even though my skills are a little more than rusty with handling my ability, I’ll lend my services freely and willingly. I AM self-appointed officer of the System, of course.” Farah grinned.

Silence. All are looking at Poly who was ominously quiet and was still staring at the ground. BB and Farah exchanged worried looks. With all the attention zeroed in on Poly, no one was aware how Fresh looked away, his expression pinched in guilt and regret.

“Kid, you alright?” Sans asked softly.

But it was enough to slap Poly into reality. Blinking multiple times, her eyes grew wide to see everyone looking at her. Her cheeks were growing red with embarrassment. “O-oh, haha. Sorry, I was just... Thinking--I mean, daydreaming. Daydreaming, yes. Go on ahead and continue, please. I’ll pay attention now.”

Gaster nodded in understanding. The playful and heartwarming atmosphere became heavy again as Gaster continued. “~The last two are very important. However, note that all the abilities have their own pros and cons. But like what Error said, it doesn’t matter that you have this ability while the other has that ability. What matters is that we all should help each other using your specialized LAWs.~”

Gaster pointed to himself. “~I am LAW 3- Magma. I have the ability to gain access and/or manipulate all the folders in the System. I also have access with the player’s folders as well. That is why, I may have the answers you are all looking for with regards to the possible future, or lack thereof, that we will have in the System now that our game got uninstalled. So let me see...~”

Gaster’s floating hands began to open a drawer out of thin air and rummaged through the files. Some of the files fell out of the drawer and swayed towards Fresh. Taking it, Fresh began to read but snorts in disgust.

“Lame, there’s nothing in this.” He waved the paper in the air.

“Let me see.” Error cautiously pinched the paper with his thumb and index finger from Fresh. “Huh, you’re right.” He muttered before passing it on to Snas.

Snas just gave the paper a glance before rolling his eyes and passing it to Sans. Sans, on the other hand, didn’t even spare it a glance, not even reaching for it. BB took the paper instead, giving Sans a frown, who just shrugged it off.

Seeing that the paper is, indeed, blank, BB sighed before chuckling a bit. “I don’t know what I was expecting, anyway.”

Farah laughed at that, taking the paper from BB. “Do I even have to look at--” she paused the moment her eyes were on the paper. Her fingers clenching a bit on the page, wrinkling the edges in the process.

BB reached over, placing a hand on Farah’s shoulder. “Farah? You okay?”

Sans shifted in his seat, brows raising with curiosity. “See anything on that paper, kid?”

“Ha! Psyche!” Farah suddenly announced, making BB flinch in surprise and Sans grin. “What are you two talking about? Of course, this is just a blank for me. Maybe it is one of Gaster’s files.” Farah turned to face Poly and held out the paper to her, who curiously peered at it. “Look, Poly! See anything?”

Poly shook her head. “Nope?”

Sans chuckled. “Good one, kid.”

BB frowned. “Really, Farah. You are as bad as Sans.”

Farah laughed, stuffing the paper in her vest. “Well... I try.”

“~Ah, here we are.~” Gaster’s hands finally stopped rummaging to pull out a cream colored paper. The hands closed the drawer making it disappear without a trace, the other blank papers that fell during Gaster’s search also vanished.

Gaster’s hands pulled out a pair of glasses from the same thin air again and, wearing it, began to read. “~According to this file, the Undertale game was uninstalled in [....] at the time of [....]. Undertale inhabitants are in a comatose state, the same state those without LAWs are in when the player is in game. We are here right now, in the System, because we are the residual files of the game.~”

Fresh leaned over to peer at Snas. “Yo, broseph. You understand what Pops just mentioned? The time and date?”

Snas shook his head. “[........]” #Unfortunately, I don’t speak Corrupted.

Gaster removed his glasses and regarded all of them thoughtfully. “~My theory suggests that those who are heavily individualized by the System are too aware to be induced in the same comatose state. Therefore, it is most probable that the System decided to keep you all here. If and when the game is installed again, no matter if the game was not from the player anymore or was acquired from a different source, the System will automatically recognize them and adjust them accordingly.~”

“Whoa, G, what?” Sans shook his head, as if to clear his head. “Adjust them accordingly?”

Gaster nodded. “~Precisely. You don’t want to have another original Frisk or Chara in here, correct? The System will adjust so no clones and duplicates will occur. That is, if the player doesn’t encourage another individualized being from the game. But Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore and the rest will be themselves and will resume their normal lives outside the game as if they weren’t pulled out due to the Uninstallation.~”

All of them were silent.

“That’s...” BB cleared their throat a little. “A very clinical way to explain that.”

They were all surprised when Gaster suddenly burst into tears. Fresh immediately hopped from his seat and went to comfort the crying father. “~Papyrus, my son! If only Daddy were to have helped you... Then...~”

Sans sighed in relief. “I was a bit worried that the System had somehow removed Papyrus as my brother now that I have these guys.” He gestured to the other Sanses.

Gaster sniffed. “~On the contrary, my son, the System retained the relationship. If only the game lasted longer in the System and that the player finally finished a route, there will be more sons for me to adore and spoil.~” His eyes seemed to shine in excitement at that.

Fresh chuckled. “For sure, Pap will like that, Pops.”

Gaster blew his nose from a rainbow handkerchief, courtesy of Fresh, and frowned at all his sons. “~Of course. You all Sanses are so serious and stiff. It is all I could do not to bash your heads in just for you to see reason and be happy. A father’s job is never done with you lot.~”

“Aw man, G, thanks. You know that we totally are our father’s son. Because we are Dad to the bone.” Sans grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

All the Sanses laughed out loud save for Snas, who was stopping himself from laughing. It earned him a hit on the arm from BB, a glare from Farah and, thankfully, a chuckle from Poly.

Gaster’s eye twitched, looking on his sons with a horrified expression.

“Tibia honest, Sans, that was a very good one!” Error commented. All Sanses became silent before they exploded in laughter again. Snas laughing a little now.

Gaster sighed. “~Why....?~” BB and Farah sighed along with him.

“Yo, to be fair, brosephs. Pops is always so calm. Like today. Because nothing gets under his skin!” Another bout of boisterous laughter that even Poly was now rolling on the floor laughing.

Snas took a deep breath before calming down a bit. “[.............]” #Okay, let’s stop, you guys.

“Aww, spoilsport.” Fresh grunted.

“[......]” #I just don’t have the stomach for it now.

The Sanses exchanged looks before they all joined Poly on the floor, laughing like lunatics.

Poly stopped laughing though and was trying to catch her breath. “Thank god. A break. I’m ever thankful I can’t understand Nash now.” The comment made BB and Farah giggle.

Gaster sighed and rubbed his face wearily. “~Unfortunately for me.~”

Everything gradually settled down, every one was back to their sitting positions and the atmosphere became much more comfortable than when it started. BB raised a hand. “So uhm, Gaster, you mentioned that there is a last branch to the LAWs?”

“~Oh, of course, my dear. The last branch is the Zuul. This enables the being to surf the internet. However, unlike LAW 2, Zuuls can access and interact with the internet. If the player is online and Zuul entities are surfing, they can leave comments, react and more.~”

“That sounds very useful.” Farah nodded in awe. “But won’t the player know that someone is leaving comments and such in the websites they are surfing on?”

“~Well, Zuuls will have the ability to surf independently from what the player is surfing on. As long as the player is online and is surfing on, say, a social media site, then Zuuls can surf and react to video streaming sites remotely.~”

Poly’s eyes widened. “That... Sounds exciting! And scary at the same time.”

Gaster nodded, his countenance serious and his tone of voice grave. “~It is, my dear. That is why, those with Zuul should take care and not abuse their abilities. Otherwise, we will be discovered. The ability of the System will be known. And we will have a 95% chance of being wiped from existence, not just uninstalled, if that happens.~”

BB bit their lip. Why do they have the feeling... “If I may ask, Gaster... Who is the Zuul?”

Gaster gave a sigh before staring straight at Sans. “~Sans, my eldest...~”

Sans froze in surprise before a slow grin formed on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sans can now reply on your comments. not gonna tell if i--er-- he's the one your talking to. want some of this sans? comment get it. heh


	17. Ominous Passage

Snas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “[.......]” #Great. This is just what we need. A 95% chance of being wiped from existence.

Sans leaned back on his arms, that lazy grin still on his face. “Aww, come on, little brother. You’re amazing faith in me is really heartwarming.”

“Sans,” BB reached over to clutch at his sleeve. “Please don’t tell me that the minute you knew about your abilities you went out and did stuff.”

Sans’ eyes just glinted with mischief but just shrugged. “Who knows?”

All of them just sighed in exasperation.

BB knew they won’t be able to stop Sans to whatever plans he is concocting anyway. “Just... Be nice to whoever you will talk in there, okay? And... Please don’t lock the player from their accounts...”

“Welp... Too late.” Sans muttered.

BB narrowed their eyes at him suspiciously. “What was that?”

“Nothing, babe.” Sans just grinned.

BB gasped. “Are you already talking to someone AND hacked into the player’s accounts and changing their passwords?! Sans!”

He chuckled and raised his hands up in a half-hearted gesture of surrender. “Well, I saw from their status update drafts that they went away for camping. Good thing their internet is still working and connected but it may not last long. So... I took it as an opportunity.”

They just stared at him disbelievingly. Frisk sighed within them and withdrew, letting Chara in full control.

“SANS!!!!!” Chara shrieked. They stood and was about to beat up Sans when he just easily froze them in place with his power with an amused smile on his face.

“You smiley numbskull! You will be the death of us! When do you think you will return the state of their accounts??”

His smile widened. “If they retrieve their account themselves, of course. Why would I make an effort?”

Like a volcano, Chara exploded. They began to struggle within Sans’ power while he just sat comfortably, watching them with that infuriating smile of his. “Let me go! If you aren’t going to fix this, I’m beating it out of you! Let go! Arrrrrgh!”

The others just stared at the two, shaking their heads at their kind of relationship. But it made Poly sigh with longing. Wondering if she will ever get any kind of relationship in the long run.

****

“So, Pops...” Fresh began slowly. “What will happen to us now? Like,” he looked around curiously. “What are we going to do and stuff?”

“~Well... As long as Sans doesn’t do something online that can endanger us, I think we will all be fine to go on about whatever we do.~” Gaster smiled. “~Hopefully, we get to go on about whatever we do as a family now that we are all together.~”

Fresh glanced at Poly and shuddered. Something touched his shoulder, making him flinch only to find that Gaster was staring at him with concern. When Gaster looked between him and Poly, Fresh felt his stomach grow heavy with dread.

“~Son... I--~”

“No way Jose, Pops. I know what you are going to say. I’m not gonna do that to you. To them.” Fresh gestured to his brothers. “So don’t.”

“~But you need it to be happy...~” Gaster insisted, albeit weakly.

He knew Gaster doesn’t want to do what he thinks his Pops was going to do anymore than Fresh does. But he also knew why Gaster wanted to do it anyway. Fresh sighed before patting his father’s hand on his shoulder.

“Pops... I don’t need it to be happy. I am fine. I’m okay. Keep it...”

Gaster took in Fresh’s form, studiously gauging his son. He took a deep breath. “~You know I love you, Fresh. You and your brothers.~”

Fresh nodded and gave a small smile. “I know, Pops.”

“~But bear in mind, that because I love you all so much... I can and I will do what is right to ensure my children’s happiness and safety.~” Gaster said firmly that made Fresh a little uneasy. Unfortunately, he knows what Pops is aiming for but he wanted to ask anyway to be sure.

“Aiite, fine. What do you want me to do?” Fresh sighed.

“~I want you to prove to me that you really don’t need it to be happy. That you can be happy with her instead.~” Gaster’s hand moved towards Fresh’s chin and tilted his son’s head towards Poly. “~Then I promise not to do the thing you don’t want me doing.~”

Fresh groaned in agony. Welp, he wasn’t wrong, alright. He knew that this was going to happen. But... how hard could that be? Keeping Pops around is what kept him sane all those times after he was created. He owed his life, his sanity and his purpose to Gaster. He’s not going to lose him now.

“Alright, fine, okay. I guess I’m down with that.”

Gaster beamed. “~That’s my boy!~”

Gaster’s floating hands began to twist and straighten at his son’s clothes that Fresh had to struggle away from him. “Pops, no! That is so lame! I am not a baby anymore!”

Gaster sniffed emotionally. “~But... You ARE my baby. You are my youngest just for that reason.~”

A giggle made the two men stop and turn towards the sound. It was Poly. She was still sitting on her place, even though the rest of the group already wandered away from the circle, including Gaster and Fresh. Error, Snas and Farah are not around. BB was still in Chara mode, still within Sans’ power but it seemed that Sans had them moved from standing to sitting on his lap. The romantic position was a bit ruined by the fact that BB is still struggling to take a swing at Sans and he still wore that smirk of his, as if goading and daring them to hit him.

Fresh sighed and took a deep bracing breath. He felt Gaster pat him on the back, turning he gave his father a smile and received an encouraging one in return.

‘Ho boy,’ Fresh thought to himself. ‘Here goes nothing...’

****

Farah was keeping an eye on Fresh and Poly all this time since they wandered off their “discussion circle”. She was ashamed to admit that she didn’t listen to a single word Error was talking about. Her attention was fully occupied by Fresh and Poly.

She actually lied to Sans and BB when they asked her if she saw something on that paper. She actually did see something written on it.

After Gaster’s discussion and Sans and BB’s envy-inducing sweetness, she immediately stood and wandered away from the group so she can continue reading. Hoping against hope that the paper from Gaster was still there inside her vest. But turns out, it vanished along with the other papers that Gaster had conjured.

She sighed, in order to pass off that she really didn’t see anything, she had to skim it quickly before stowing it away. With the paper gone, she’s racking her brain to try and remember the whole message instead.

And that’s when Error followed her and began to chatter. She was lost the moment Error mentioned about wanting to go into a Skyrim game. After that, she had tuned him out. Not that Error had minded, of course. He’s as oblivious as always.

She tensed when awareness suddenly shot through her... And it wasn’t because her abilities are acting up.

“Oh, hi, Nash. What’s up?”

Looking up, her eyes met Snas’ intense ones. Snas didn’t answer Error and, for the first time, Error wasn’t oblivious and had put two and two together regarding the cloying tension between her and Snas. Error whistled awkwardly.

“Right... So... I gotta go for a bit...” With that, Error made haste.

Snas sighed, his eyes following his brother’s wake. “[....................]” #That boy... If I were him, I would never leave Farah alone with someone else. Especially when he already knows I have a thing for her...

Glancing back at her, Snas buzzed. “?”

“Huh? Me?”Farah pointed to herself and he nodded. “What’s wrong with me?” He nodded again.

“Nothing, really. I...” Her eyes went towards Fresh and Poly again and her heart dropped. Fresh and Poly were arguing again, with Poly in tears and on the verge of leaving. “Oh no...”

She quickly snatched Snas’ arm and made a run towards Fresh and Poly. “Nash! We have to stop them from arguing!”

Snas was obviously confused, but Farah appreciated it when he nodded and ran beside her. Despite his long legs, he still managed to run at a measured pace so they’re side by side. She also appreciated that thoughtfulness as well.

‘But, Farah, now is not the time to ponder all of those,’ she chastised herself inwardly. Shaking her head, her heart beating fast when Poly transformed into her Sans form and ran away as fast as she can.

“Poly! Wait! No!” Farah called out but Poly was already so far away. Not only that, Poly also had conjured a portal and she’s gone. Who knows what void she’ll be in now?

Once they were beside Fresh, Farah immediately caught him by the collar of his hoodie and pulled him towards her while snarling, “What did you do to her?!”

“Whoa! Whoa, dudette, take a chill pill!” Fresh looked at her strangely, trying to pry her hands from clutching tightly at his clothes. He frowned when she refused to budge and gave up trying. “Ugh! You women are such a pain! And, FYI, our conversation is none of your business.”

She felt Snas’ hand on her shoulder. And with a strangely soothing tone(she was not sure how he managed to evoke such a thing from his buzzing in the first place, but she appreciates that) he asked her a question.

Narrowing her eyes at Fresh, she silently demanded a decent translation.

Fresh just rolled his eyes. “He asked what’s wrong.”

“Nash,” she started but not leaving her eyes off of her captive. “Remember when this guy passed that blank paper that feel from Gaster’s magic drawer?”

Accepting the slight squeeze on her shoulder as a yes, she continued. “Well, there was something that was written there. I didn’t get a better look but what caught my eye made me worry now that I remembered the passage.”

She lets go of Fresh reluctantly and gave him a withering stare, then sighed. “There was a portion that said Poly will be at the end of her rope yet she made another attempt of leaping towards faith. She had put all her cards on the table, she bet all of herself, she took a risk and made a deal from the devil. But it apparently wasn’t enough. She fell. She lost all her cards, her bet and her soul. All of her hope was ruthlessly dashed. Without a saving grace, she has no purpose anymore. And without it, what is the use of existing. It would be best just to end it all. And she would finally be free.”

Farah couldn’t help the tears pouring from her face. She began to sob while giving Fresh a disapproving stare. “You know my Awareness. I am Lated. I read the paper. Most possibly, it was from the player. I do not know nor am I sure. But if I understand the passage correctly...”

Her words faded, emotion choking her but she pressed on, looking straight at Fresh.

“Poly is going to die.”


	18. ....

“Poly is going to die...”

After uttering the words that Farah didn’t ever want to happen to the people she cared about, she broke down. She felt Snas wrap her in his arms and pulled her to him. Feeling his hand rub her back soothingly. She appreciated that so very much. She appreciated HIM so very much...

Lifting her head up and tilting it towards a frozen Fresh, still ensconced in Snas’ embrace, she reached a hand to tug at Fresh’ sleeve.

“Please... Help her... We all know you are the one she lives for. The one reason why she even thinks she exist. To be honest, I’d say that’s poppycock. But I can’t control what she thinks and acts. I just want my friend to be happy and alive. Please...” she begged.

BB was suddenly standing by her side, holding her forearm in comfort. A sweep around her made Farah realize that the sudden commotion had the others flocking over them. She didn’t know how long the others where there but she had a feeling they heard everything.

She heard Snas buzzing along with the motion of him removing his arms around her, albeit reluctantly, and passing her towards BB’s arms.

“Of course, Nash, I’ll keep an eye on her.” BB replied after some translations.

“~I will go see to the aforementioned passage so we will know what will happen.~” Gaster added helpfully.

“Dad has a point, this will be useful so we can prevent other disasters from happening. I’ll go help him.” Error nodded his head in agreement.

Snas began cracking his knuckles, making Farah and BB wince in the process.

He glanced at Sans, Error and Gaster. “[.............]” #I’m sorry, brothers... Father. But I will pummel Fresh to the ground. He made not only Poly cry but also Farah. And I don’t want to see Farah crying.

Sans raised an amused brow as he leaned back on his heels, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pocket. “Welp, I would like to say, ‘go ahead’ but it’s kind of hard to pummel someone who is not there.”

Snas frowned and turned towards Fresh. Or at least the spot where Fresh should be. The distinct sound of a closing portal was all they heard echoing throughout the void signaling Fresh’s departure.

“Huh... So what do you know. I guess someone does care...” BB sighed happily while letting Farah go.

“I’m so relieved...” Farah sighed yet was smiling. Hopeful. She noticed how tense Snas was. Probably ticked off that he didn’t get to punch Fresh, if his threatening action was any indication.

“So...” Farah turned towards Error. “What did Nash say?”

Snas gaze were like daggers at Error while Nash and Gaster just smiled. Leaving BB and Farah to stare at each other with confusion.

****

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Music Player void nestled a quaint little void which serves as Poly’s little home.

Now that she knew about her awareness, it suddenly made sense why she chose this place as her safe haven. She didn’t know how long ago it was when she discovered this place, but it was the day when she was on her usual chase for Fresh.

She somehow made a wrong turn in one of the multiple voids Fresh usually makes to mislead her which brought her here in the Music Player void.

As soon as her feet connected with the ground, the whole place was awash with music and color. It was lovely. And right there and then, she began to infuse her code within it, making it hers. Of course, she only planned for a small house. She envisioned her future was to be with Fresh’s side so her home here will only serve as like a rest house or vacation house... Or, dare she say it, honeymoon house.

She felt her face begin to heat up but then paled upon remembering that those dreams might as well stay as dreams. Looking around the void, it was eerily silent and quiet now.

Sighing, she went to her favorite place. Her elegant and cute bathing chamber. She refused to call it a bathroom because her favorite place is no mere bathroom. It was her safe haven.

Her bathing chamber is awash in a light pink aura that illuminates the whole room. There was a huge indoor pool in the middle that also functions as a jacuzzi, a bubble bath, a hot spring or whatever she wanted, whenever she feels like it. There are two changing rooms found on one side of the pool, just in case she feels like having guests over. There are also floor-to-ceiling mirrors, two on each side of the walls and two more on the very end of the room. A few reclining chairs litter the sides of the pool, a few tables where essentials are placed such as towels, shampoos, a D&D board game, etc.

Looking at her reflection from the mirror at the very end of the room. It reflected something that reminded her of failure. She sadly sighed before transforming back to her Frisk form. Slowly shedding off her clothes, she dipped a foot in the pool then got in the water.

Poly is at the end of her rope yet she had made another attempt of leaping towards faith. She placed all her cards on the table, she bet all of herself, she took a risk and made a deal from the devil. But it apparently wasn’t enough. She fell. She lost all her cards, her bet and her soul. All of her hope was ruthlessly dashed. Without a saving grace, she has no purpose anymore. And without it, what is the use of existing. It would be best just to end it all. And she would finally be free.

With that last thought, she held her breath and went under.

****

“POLY!!!!!!”

Fresh burst into the only room of Poly’s void, his gaze frantically sweeping the room in search of her. His heart was pounding, finding no sight of her in the premises. He marched inside the room anyway and started opening doors then began flipping the tables over as well as the recliners by the pool’s edge.

One recliner fell into the pool and that’s where he noticed bubbles forming in the middle of the water.

Without any hesitation, Fresh dived into the water. Spying Poly’s form floating in the middle of the water, seeming unconscious. He didn’t waste any time swimming towards her. Grabbing her by the arms, he hefted the both of them out of the water, gently depositing her on the edge of the pool.

He was about to perform mouth to mouth when Poly suddenly opened her eyes while fighting to breathe, as if the air was the one that was drowning her.

Clutching her throat and gasping, Fresh went over to help her but she raised a hand to stop him. The strangled gasps and coughs coming from Poly went on for about a minute, but it seemed like an eternity to Fresh. Every cough and gasp from her seem to deduct HP from his life.

Poly finally tilted her head at him in confusion. “Fresh? What are you doing here?”

“I came here to...” His voice trailed off as his gaze finally registered the state of Poly’s... Undress. He quickly turned his back to her, his face immediately turning blue. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he strove to organize his thoughts to form coherent sentences. “I came here to save you.”

“Save me?”

“Yeah, I--” Fresh sputtered when Poly moved in front of him. Suddenly his temperature seemed to rise high enough to cook a meal. He took a step back away from her but stumbled on one of the flipped over recliners. He slipped and fell into the pool.

“Fresh!” Poly gasped and dove after him.

****

Moments later, they were both sitting on the edge of the pool. There was a pink towel wrapped around Poly now, much to Fresh’s relief. They have been quiet for some time with Poly still can’t believing that Fresh came for her.

She hid a small smile. Her heart was beating like crazy thinking that he was about to give her a mouth-to-mouth. If only she waited a little bit more...

What did he came here for again?

“So...” Poly began. She saw Fresh stiffening beside her and she pulled the towel tighter around her to at least help him relax enough to answer her questions. “What are you saving me from again?”

Fresh glanced at her before firmly gluing his eyes at the calming pool all the while trying to forget Poly’s... Other form.

He took a deep cleansing breath before answering. “The blank paper we were looking at before from Pops... Farah actually read a passage there. It says something about you losing hope and stuff. I worried--I mean, she. Farah... And the others. They worried that you might actually want to off yourself. And then I saw you underwater...”

“Well...” Poly chewed at her lip anxiously. “I don’t know why you guys think I would want to kill myself just because I made poor decisions.”

“Look, woman... Poly.” Fresh side and turned to face her. “I know I’ve been a total buzz kill. Especially wherever you are involved. It’s just... I really am incapable of love, okay? I’m not at all bout it. Anger, yes. Irritation, always. So let me break it down to ya that I will NEVER return your love. I have no love, but... I have care. Just a little care. But it is there. And that part of me doesn’t want you to suffer because of my inability to love.”

When Poly just tilted her head in curiosity, he continued while gesturing between them with a hand, “So what I’m sayin’ here... Is that maybe, and I mean a big MAYBE, I might consider your presence. As long as you’re chill with me not loving you back. Just... Don’t die. I don’t love you. I may never love you but I’m not wishing for your death.”

He really wished Poly agrees. Because he might never come back to the others without killing him. That’s totally the only reason why he wants Poly around. Nothing else. Really.

A small smile began to form on her face and he hoped he at least gave her enough reason to continue on.

“You promise?” She asked softly.

He nodded decisively. “You have my word.”

With a giggle, Poly nodded. “Okay. I...” She began to sniff and her eyes filled with tears that Fresh began to worry again.

“Haha, sorry.” She wiped her tears. “These are just happy tears. So... Are you saying that what you said... About how I should stay away so we could spend time apart from each other... and that I should try to go and see if I care for someone else instead... is no more?”

Fresh nodded. “No more.”

Her smile widened amidst her happy tears. “And you’re letting me love you as much as I want?”

When he nodded, her features suddenly became serious. Shifting in place, she secured her towel around her before reaching out a hand to hold his hand that was gripping the pool’s edge tightly. In fact, his hold was so tight that when Poly gently removed it, there were dents left by his fingers.

“Fresh...” she spoke gently and softly. One that Fresh wasn’t familiar with. Each and every time he hears his name from her, it sounds like she was just making fun of him. Like it was insincere. But it doesn’t sound like one anymore right now.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, Poly weaved her fingers between his. “I never did ask for you to love me in return. Loving you... Is more than enough for me. And for you to let me, it gives me ten times more happiness, Fresh. Thank you.”

She then looked up into his eyes and Fresh seemed to be caught in those sparkling mismatched eyes of hers. Were they always so luminescent and sparkly before? He couldn’t tell.

Poly blushed and looked towards the water which made him frown. ‘Well, that was new,’ he thought. Between the two of them, it was always him looking away or it was him that reacted first.

Glancing at her for a moment, he turned towards the water as well. He noticed that their hands are still entwined yet he doesn’t feel suffocated or panicky like before. It was as if holding hands with her is the most natural thing to do now.

Clearing his throat, he managed to grate, “Why is it that you seem to be dying the moment I got you out of the water?”

“Hmm? Oh... That was the thing. I wondered why you were trying to save me when I can change forms. I modified my lungs like Undyne’s. I always sleep in the pool.”

Fresh’s head whipped towards her so fast, he wondered he hadn’t snapped his neck. “What?!”

****

Meanwhile...

“~I think I have found the passage. It appears to be from one of the player’s folders.~” Gaster waved the paper in the air with glee. Everyone stopped rummaging through countless of floating drawers around them before they all gathered towards Gaster.

“What does it say? What does it say?” Error hopped in place in anxiety. Every one of them has been feeling on edge ever since Fresh disappeared, hopefully to search for Poly.

BB bit her lip apprehensively. They suddenly felt Sans gently cupping their chin in his hand and pulling their lip from their teeth with a thumb. They glared at him but Sans just gave them a warm smile and putting an arm over their shoulder. Pulling them close. BB happily settled beside him, accepting his comfort.

“Quiet, let’s hear it, Gaster.” Farah began to shake in trepidation. When she felt Snas’ hand on her shoulder, she immediately calmed a little bit.

“~Okay, so it says here... _It would be best just to end it all. And she would finally be free. Planning to take a rest for the day in her pool, where she usually sleeps, she will have to end her Dungeons and Dragons game. Her character is a goner there. Broke in both body and pockets plus soulless. Maybe she should just kill her character and make do with a new character? She knew she had to fix her decision-making skills. That or she will have to be better at throwing the dice. Either way, she’s dead in the game._ ”

All of them grew quiet. Farah slapped her hands to cover her face. “Oh no.... Oh no, oh no. What have I done? It was just about her stupid board game? I... I... I’m so very sorry! I made everyone worry for nothing.”

Snas gently removed her hands from her face with a soft, warm smile. She blinked and shooting glances at the others, they were wearing the same expressions.

“Hey, it’s okay, Fa.” Error shrugged. “At least we know that the player actually knows about us...?”

“~Well... I must admit that is a bit... Surprising, to say the least. On the other hand, it kind of make sense since we are all a product of the player’s essence. More or less, we are a product of the player’s wish to have us here.~”

“Does this mean I can stop hacking into their account now?” Sans asked.

BB rolled their eyes. “Ugh, Sans I already told you to return all their accounts before!”

Sans seemed to think for a moment... “Hmm... You’re right. Maybe I can share the account with the player. I’ll give them my password.”

“You--” BB went into Chara mode again but, as always, Sans promptly contained them.

****

Gaster smiled at the two fondly. ‘I can’t wait to have my own grandchildren here in System 21’, he thought excitedly. Glancing at the paper, his eyes widened as well as his smile.

It seemed Fresh is finally feeling at peace being by Poly’s side. Sans and his human are getting along pretty well in their relationship. It won’t be long before Snas finds out that his brother, Error and Farah are not exactly in the kind of relationship that he is assuming.

Maybe he doesn’t really have to disappear and he can finally be with his children. Looking up, he knew that this part of their lives are ending.

However, he knew there will be more coming up in the future. Their stories in System 21 are far from over. There are still so many secrets to unearth. So many things to happen. And, truth be told, Gaster is also looking forward to the plans in the future.

End...?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I'm also doing Undertale fanart and stuff, check out my Deviantart sometimes: kristinemarieramos02 (sorry, I didn't know better when I made my account before)
> 
> Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ


End file.
